Forum
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: "Je t'aime" "Moi aussi". Ils rêvent de ces mots, mais n'osent pas croire qu'un jour ils soient réalité. Et si une conversation sur un forum leur faisait penser le contraire ?
1. Chapter 1

«-He, Ice, regarde, Ludwig vient d'arriver ! », s'exclama un brun en s'adressant à son voisin de table.

Évitant d'un mouvement presque automatique la horde de flageolets qui avait volé hors de la fourchette de Feliciano -le brun-, le-dit Ice se tourna pour observer Ludwig, le petit-copain de Feliciano s'avançait vers eux accompagné de... Ice baissa instantanément la tête vers son magnifique plat de flageolets baignant dans un étrange liquide verdâtre et visqueux. Vraiment passionnant... et cette petite tâche noire -du poivre ?- rendait le tout encore plus attrayant... Absorbé dans la contemplation de son assiette, il n'entendit pas le raclement de la chaise à côté de lui et il ne fut tiré de ses pensées ô combien intéressantes que par un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux. Il reprit brutalement pied avec la réalité, regarda le propriétaire des fameux doigts et s'étrangla.

«-Quoi, tu es tellement content de me voir que tu en perds tes mots ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, répliqua Ice en grognant, essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui dansaient la lambada dans son ventre.

-Ice, pas maintenant, soupira Feliciano, la tête sur l'épaule de Ludwig, tu te souviens comment ça s'est fini avec Kaoru la dernière fois ? »

En effet, un mois plus tôt, Ice s'était tellement énervé qu'il avait lancé son yaourt au visage de Kaoru -le brun présentement assis à côté de lui- qui avait bien sûr répliqué et ce qui aurait pu être un petit accrochage avait dégénéré en bataille de nourriture collective. Vu que personne ne savait vraiment qui avait commencé, Ice n'avait pas eu de problèmes et l'incident avait donc été clos. Cependant, Feliciano en avait voulu à Ice pendant un bon bout de temps car l'islandais avait pris ses sacro-saintes pâtes à la carbonara pour les renverser sur un terminal qu'il n'aimait pas. Or, si l'italien était coulant sur beaucoup de chose, jeter ses pâtes était un bon moyen de vous en faire un ennemi redoutable. Il paraissait gentil au premier abord, d'ailleurs il l'était, mais son côté sombre, lui, l'était beaucoup moins... Ice leva les mains en signe de paix, se dépêcha d'engloutir son déjeuner et s'enfuit du self au pas de course.

Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers sa salle de cours -bien qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant la prochaine sonnerie- et se laissa glisser le long du mur en expirant bruyamment.

«-Rah, il a dû me prendre pour un crétin fini !... Ouais nan en fait, c'est déjà le cas. Mais c'est encore pire !, s'exclama Ice en frappant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il finit par s'arrêter en constatant que cela ne changeait absolument rien à sa situation. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur puis soupira en farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir une feuille blanche et un critérium en métal. Il posa la mine sur sa feuille, traça un trait et se stoppa net. Rien. Le néant dans sa tête, pas d'inspiration, pas d'étincelle qui lui permettraient de se plonger dans son dessin et de tout oublier, de la couleur de ses chaussettes de la semaine dernière jusqu'à son prénom, en passant par Kaoru. Il oubliait surtout Kaoru en fait, mais depuis quelque temps -le début de l'année de terminale en langage Icenien-, même quand il dessinait, le visage de l'asiatique revenait tout le temps. Encore qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux, il avait arrêté de rêver de lui, pas comme l'année dernière.

Le premier matin où il s'était réveillé après avoir rêvé de Kaoru, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Lui et le brun étaient juste des amis depuis la classe de seconde...Il lui avait fallu plus d'une dizaine de rêves, assez... gênants pour la plupart, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kaoru. Depuis le jour où il s'en était rendu compte, en première alors qu'il parlait de l'amour à sens-unique avec Feliciano, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en Terminale et proche du bac, il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour en arriver à une seule conclusion : il était profondément et définitivement fou amoureux du hong-kongais -dont la réciprocité des sentiments ne semblait pas être à l'ordre du jour.

«-Que ma vie est merveilleuse. Calme, tranquille, une vraie brise de printemps »,grommela Ice en fourrant rageusement sa feuille dans son sac. Il prit à la place un livre qu'il devait lire et se plongea dans l'œuvre.

Il fut tiré de sa lecture trois quarts d'heure plus tard par un bruit de pas. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la légèreté de la marche de Feliciano, ni la lourdeur des pas de Ludwig et de ses doc Martens. Pas de bruit de talon, pas une fille donc... Il se résolut à lever la tête, maudissant celui qui le dérangeait.* Tiens c'est Kaoru... KAORU ?* cria mentalement Ice. Le brun s'avança vers l'islandais, ignorant complètement que le cœur de ce dernier dansait la rumba dans sa cage thoracique.

«- Je te trouve enfin ! Pourquoi t'es parti aussi vite ? Feliciano a cru que tu n'allais pas bien. Je ne te dis pas le cirque qu'il nous a fait quand il a vu que tu n'étais plus là.

-Maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, on va les rejoindre ? », fit Ice en se levant l'air nonchalant.

*J'admire mon talent de comédien. J'ai dû être acteur dans une autre vie* pensa Ice avec cynisme.

Pour un peu, il en aurait presque préféré que tout se devine, histoire que cette affaire soit réglée. Sauf que l'issue ne serait certainement pas en sa faveur et rien que cette idée suffisait à lui coudre à la bouche. Il secoua la tête, officiellement pour remettre sa mèche en place, officieusement pour s'empêcher de penser à cela puis il commença à avancer, suivi par Kaoru. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant leur marche et ils ne brisèrent le silence que lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Ludwig et Feliciano, entrain de s'embrasser contre un mur -comme ils faisaient à peu près tout le temps- sous le regard soit attendri des filles, soit blasé des garçons qui ne faisaient plus grand cas de leur démonstration d'amour publique.

Fut un temps, l'année de leur seconde, où cela n'était pas le cas, où la plupart des garçons leur tombait dessus pour les insulter et cela dégénérait souvent en un remix de « Wall of Death » sans le son, avec d'un côté le groupe des pros, de l'autre les antis. Cependant, tout s'était calmé le jour où, lors d'un de ces combats, Ludwig avait été frappé un peu trop fort et avait carrément traversé une des portes vitrées avant de frapper de plein fouet l'arrête du mur en plein sur la nuque. Le choc l'avait quasiment assommé, le laissant à genoux au sol, la tête entre les mains. Un grand silence avait alors figé tout le monde, jusqu'au moment où Feliciano, qui n'intervenait jamais d'habitude, avait tourné la tête vers celui qui avait blessé Ludwig. Ses yeux bruns grands ouverts, sans aucun sourire niais aux lèvres. Et bizarrement, Romano -le grand-frère de Feliciano- leur avait gueulé dessus pour qu'ils se calment ou cette affaire allait mal se finir. Sur le coup, son air un peu effrayé n'avait étonné personne... tout simplement parce que voir Feliciano laisser quelqu'un KO d'un seul coup de poing était beaucoup plus choquant qu'un Romano pacifiste. Et lorsque le petit italien avait posé sur les autres un regard plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, plus personne n'avait eu envie de se battre. Depuis cet épisode, aucun élève n'avait été assez fou pour chercher des noises au blond et au brun, et même aux autres gays du lycée, de peur de représailles.

Ice sortit de son flash-back en entendant la sonnerie et il se dirigea vers son prochain cours -soit philosophie- avec lenteur, Feliciano sur ses talons. *Youhou, c'est parti pour deux heures de philo ! Comment se passer de cette matière, franchement celui qui l'a inventé doit être un dieu !* ironisa Ice dans son esprit. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la philosophie avant, depuis qu'ils avaient abordé un sujet sur l'amour, le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour cette matière s'était envolé. Heureusement qu'il avait Feliciano pour papoter discrètement, sinon il aurait tout fait pour passer ses heures à l'infirmerie ou ailleurs que dans la salle. Sauf qu'il y avait un côté négatif au fait qu'il soit avec Feliciano : ce dernier lui parlait tout le temps de Kaoru. Alors ok, il était amoureux, ok c'était Kaoru mais, bon sang, qu'on arrête de lui dire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir et que si cela se trouvait, Kaoru l'aimait et qu'il devrait lui avouer ses sentiments, etc... Sa situation était déjà suffisamment éprouvante, alors si en plus il rajoutait un dégoût de l'asiatique pour lui, il pouvait directement se déclarer dépressif à vie.

Les deux heures passèrent extrêmement vite pour une fois et ce n'était pas Ice qui allait s'en plaindre. Balançant une nouvelle fois son sac sur son épaule, il sortit de la salle le plus rapidement possible, se dépêchant de rejoindre Ludwig et Kaoru dehors. Arrivés aux portes, Feliciano et lui commencèrent une traversée en apnée du « mur des fumeurs » qui se dressait devant l'entrée. C'était l'épreuve de la journée : passer, sans respirer et sans bousculer ou écraser le pied de quelqu'un, un groupe compact de fumeurs entrain de tirer sur leurs clopes ou recrachant avec grâce une fumée nauséabonde. Ô petit bonheur quotidien, Ô joie de ne pas pouvoir supporter le rejet de ce magnifique bâton de nicotine !

«-Vee, fit Feliciano un fois sortis, il faut vraiment leur dire de rester dans la cour, j'en peux plus de passer ici !

-Tu leur diras, je serais trop occupé à purifier mes poumons. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sortent tout le temps ?

-Je crois que c'est pour « prendre l'air » ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Prendre l'air ? C'est une blague ? Je te charge de convaincre Ludwig !

-Et toi, tu t'occuperas de Kaoru~, rit le brun.

-Qu-Que... ne le dis pas si fort !, chuchota Ice tout en vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu.

-Tiens, tu ne nies plus rien maintenant ?, se moqua l'italien.

-Mais-mais tais-toi !, bégaya Ice en rosissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ice, tu as vu Lukas en mode « grand-frère poule » ?, intervint Kaoru.

-Non, m'en parle pas, il a fait une crise il n'y a pas longtemps quand il m'a vu avec le paquet de clopes de Christensen, son petit-copain, alors que j'allais le ranger. Il l'a engueulé quand il a su que le paquet était à lui, parce que, je cite, « tu le dévergondes, stupide danois, avec tes saletés de cigarettes ! » et il a fallu lui ré-expliquer le tout 4 fois avant qu'il ne comprenne... et ce n'est pas drôle !, aboya Ice en voyant les 3 autres rire, Franchement, je l'adore Lukas mais il est un peu lourd quand il me couve comme ça. J'aimerais bien le lui dire mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de le blesser vous comprenez ?... Eh, où sont Lud' et Feli' ?, fit remarquer Ice,un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été écouté jusqu'au bout.

-Ils ont vu Gilbert passer, ils sont partis lui dire bonjour. Tu sais, Gil', le frangin de Lud'.

-Lequel ? Le brun du conservatoire, l'albinos étudiant, le blond hargneux ou un autre qu'il ne nous aurait pas encore présenté ?

-L'albinos. Tu sais celui qui est tout le temps avec Francis et Antonio ?

-Antonio, le brun qui sort avec Romano ?

-Lui-même. D'ailleurs, tu sais si Francis est encore avec... mince, comment il s'appelle déjà, le copain de Francis ?

-Tu me poses une colle. Attends j'ai une idée, dit l'islandais en sortant son portable.

-Tu as Facebook sur ton portable ?, s'étonna Kaoru, avec ton frère qui t'enfermerait presque pour ne pas que tu te fasses agresser ?

-Non je l'ai par la Wi-Fi, merci à ton frère Im Yong pour m'avoir cracké le code du lycée au passage, et Lukas n'en est pas encore à ce stade, je te rassure, rit Ice, tu as quoi là ?, continua-t-il en entendant la sonnerie.

-Rien et toi ?

-Rien non plus. »

Ils se turent. Leur petite bulle fragile venait d'éclater, les laissant comme deux idiots du villages, plantés devant l'entrée du lycée. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller au parc qui jouxtait leur lycée pour pouvoir y dessiner. C'était leur passion commune, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il faisait arts plastiques tous les deux. Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc et commencèrent à gribouiller, traçant lentement les premiers traits. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les deux dessins avançaient, la vitesse du critérium et du fusain prit un rythme erratique, à tel point que l'on ne distinguait quasiment plus les mains des deux artistes. Après les crayonnés, ils passèrent aux couleurs, étape très vite expédiée puisqu'ils faisaient un paysage en noir et blanc, et ils terminèrent pas les ombres. Ils reposèrent leurs crayons et contemplèrent leurs œuvres, avant de jeter un œil à celle de l'autre et de se regarder en chien de faïence. Comme d'habitude, ils n'arrivaient pas à départager leur création. Ils aimaient beaucoup leur dessin mais celui de l'autre leur plaisait aussi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux à qui ils les montraient... Trouver le meilleur dessin devenait alors mission impossible. En fait, il n'y avait que Feliciano -officieusement baptisé « grand manitou du pinceau »- qui arrivait à déterminer un gagnant et encore, quand il n'était pas entrain de léchouiller les amygdales de Ludwig...

«-Match nul encore une fois, je suppose, soupira Ice.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Kaoru avec lassitude.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. J'ai... quelque chose à faire », déclara l'islandais en commençant à ranger.

Kaoru le regarda faire puis, au moment où Ice allait plier son dessin pour le mettre dans sa poche, il attrape le bras du lycéen -Hop, un cœur qui danse la rumba!- et prit la création d'Ice. Celui-ci protesta mais Kaoru lui fourra son propre paysage dans les mains avant de se lever et de s'enfuir en courant, l'œuvre d'Ice plaqué contre son cœur. Resté seul, Ice rosit en voyant le bras que Kaoru avait tenu et vira au magenta en sentant dans sa main le papier recouvert de fusain que lui avait donné le hong-kongais. Il se laissa quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et il partit à ensuite chez lui.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Kaoru s'étira sur sa chaise, légèrement fatigué après avoir terminé son devoir d'économie. *Bon celui-là, c'est fait. Plus que deux autres à terminer*pensa-t-il en surlignant son devoir dans son agenda.

« - Bientôt c'est fini !, fit-il à voix haute, plus que 2 semaines et je suis en vacances !... Avant d'avoir le bac... et de passer les exams pour rentrer en école de commerce... »

Il soupira, se rendant compte que la fin du boulot n'était pas pour tout de suite. Enfin, il s'en doutait un peu, à vrai dire : viser le commerce international comme avenir n'était pas une des voies pour se tourner les pouces. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait eu moins de travail en STG mais il repoussa vite l'idée : rentrer en école de commerce avec un bac STG était plus compliqué qu'avec un bac ES -d'après son grand-frère-, et il n'avait pas envie de se rétamer à l'inscription et retaper sa terminale ou ne rien faire pendant une année. Il secoua donc la tête et se replongea dans ses devoirs, essayant de s'avançer un peu. En théorie, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Car pour une raison qu'il ignorait -ô ironie- une certaine bouille d'ange décorée de billes violettes et surmontée de mèches immaculées « flottait » devant lui depuis le moment où il avait quitté Ice. Or, se concentrer sur des hypothétiques travaux quand vous avez le visage de votre bien-aimé en tête était _légèrement _compliqué. Légèrement bien sûr.

Il continua pendant quelques temps son manège puis il dû se résoudre à abandonner l'idée, pour ce soir, de travailler. Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et de l'autre, il alluma son pc. Il se connecta ensuite sur Facebook et regarda le profil d'Ice Melberg. Toujours célibataire. Kaoru, dont la tension avait quelque peu grimpé, souffla de soulagement et, quelque part, de pitié. Il savait son attitude stupide, voire proche du stalker, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier chaque soir qu'Ice était célibataire. Il voulait savoir s'il avait encore un espoir ou s'il devait renoncer à son « petit ange islandais » comme il aimait le désigner dans son esprit. Quoique, un jour, il faudrait qu'il l'appelle comme cela devant tout le monde, histoire de rire. Avant de se prendre un bon coup de genou dans le ventre ou une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet, enlevant celui de Facebook et cliqua sur son premier favori. La page qui s'ouvrit était celle d'un forum, qui proposait aux inscrits d'incarner un pays, une ville, un département... il se connecta. Pseudo : Hong-Kong. Âge : 17 ans. Mec ou nana ?...FILLE. Kaoru grogna, maudissant son frère Im Yong Soo de l'avoir inscrit sans son accord et d'avoir ensuite bloqué son compte de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas changer son sexe -il avait d'ailleurs fini par écrire comme une fille. Au début, il n'allait sur ce forum que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Ouvrant son MSN, il sourit en constatant qu'Islande, un ami du forum qu'il ne connaissait pas, était en ligne. Merveilleux, il avait plein de choses à lui raconter.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Effondré sur son lit avec son casque -relié à son pc portable- sur les oreilles, Ice somnolait à moitié quand un son assez fort lui fit faire un bon de deux mètres. Il mit quelque secondes à reconnaître le son qui annonçait qu'une fenêtre de conversation venait de s'ouvrir. Vu que Feliciano avait cours de japonais en compagnie de Ludwig -bien qu'il semblait que ces deux-là avaient décidé de sécher allègrement pour aller se faire des papouilles- cela ne pouvait être lui. Pareil pour les autres, du moins celles et ceux qu'ils appréciaient et qui n'avaient pas peur de son frère bien entendu. Il releva à contre-cœur sa tête de son ô combien confortable oreiller et regarda avec une mauvaise humeur manifeste l'écran de son Asus®. Toute trace de colère disparue quand il vit le nom affiché. Il se tourna de manière à pouvoir écrire correctement et répondit :

_« Hong-Kong dit : Salut Islande, t'es libre pour parler ?_

_Islande dit : salut Hong-Kong, comment tu vas ? Bien sûr, je suis toujours libre pour toi ma belle ^^._

_Hong-Kong dit : xD tu serais pas un peu dragueur sur les bords toi ? En tout cas j'ai plein de choses à te dire !_

_Islande dit : Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seule personne dans mon cœur. Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose avec le gars que tu aimes ?_

_Hong-Kong dit: Ouiiiii ! En fait, on a passé une partie de l'aprem ensemble... j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque ou mourir de bonheur ! Mdr._

_Islande dit : Mais non ne meurs pas :o ! Sinon comment tu feras pour continuer à le voir ? Et c'est pas en revenant en fantôme que tu pourras sortir avec lui xD._

_Hong-Kong : Je sais... Rah, j'aimerais tellement qu'il comprenne que je l'aime ! Je crève d'amour pour lui depuis la seconde et je ne lui ai toujours pas dit, alors que l'on est en terminal... En plus, c'est pas qu'il n'est pas causant, mais quand on est tous les deux, on ne peut pas dire qu'il parle beaucoup... Tu me conseillerais quoi, toi, vu que l'on est dans la même situation ?_

_Islande dit :... laisses-moi réfléchir... je n'en sais trop rien, tu sais, comme tu l'as dit, on est dans la même cas. Si j'avais trouvé une solution, je te l'aurais dit._

_Hong-Kong : Pas faux. Vive les amoureux sans-retour, youhou !_

_Islande : Si toi aussi, tu aimes un type mais ce type non, lèves les bras comme ça : \o/._

_Hong-Kong : \o/_

_Islande : \o/... xD._

_Hong-Kong : Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille aider ma petite sœur à faire ses devoirs._

_Islande : Okay à plus tard ! Et au fait, c'est bientôt les vacances, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_Hong-Kong : Rien normalement. Et toi ?_

_Islande : Je pars la première semaine avec mon meilleur ami et son petit-copain. Et peut-être LUI si il est invité._

_Hong-Kong : T'as deux semaines pour demander à ton ami de l'inviter xD. Bon ++ !_

_Islande : ++ ! »_

La fenêtre de conversation se ferma et Ice put enfin réfléchir à comment il allait subtilement demander à Feliciano d'inviter Kaoru en plus de Ludwig et lui, pour une petite virée en Italie -quoi de mieux pour les vacances d'Avril ?- dans l'appartement du grand-père de Feliciano. Officiellement, c'était pour qu'Ice ne tienne pas la chandelle à un couple qui allait se bécoter. Officieusement... c'était simple, se rapprocher de Kaoru, voire pouvoir sortir avec lui avant la fin des vacances bien qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions la-dessus. Ice soupira puis sortit le dessin que lui avait donné le brun avant de sourire et de murmurer :

«-Ég elska þig, Kaoru... un jour je te le dirais en face... »

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Ice ! Dépêches-toi d'amener ta valise !, cria une voix.

-Ouais, j'arrive !

-Trop tard, on est déjà partit, Ice-chou !, répondit une autre voix.

-Tsss. »

Ice ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, prit sa valise à deux mains et la jeta, criant un « Attrape » au blond aux cheveux hérissés, alias Mathias, qui broncha à peine quand il reçut la valise dans les bras. Ice descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, préférant éviter que Mathias ne le prenne comme un sac à patates pour l'enfermer dans la voiture. Non pas que Mathias soit une brute, mais son... enthousiasme débordant faisait légèrement mal dés fois -souvent-. Seul Lukas et quelques autres, comme Berwald -un cousin du danois- ou Ludwig, avaient une constitution leur permettant de résister à la force du blond. Les autres, comme Ice, essayaient de s'habituer et espérer de ne pas finir avec les os broyés. Ice sortit de ses pensées et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

«-Où doit-on aller chercher Kaoru ?, lui demanda Lukas au volant.

-Devant le lycée.

-Pourquoi pas chez lui ?, s'étonna Mathias.

-Il m'a dit très exactement qu'à moins que je ne veuille me faire agresser par ses frères et sœurs, il valait mieux le prendre devant le lycée. Et vu que je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires, je préfère lui obéir vois-tu.

-C'est gentil de la part de Feliciano de vous inviter chez lui. Mais comment il a fait pour convaincre Lovino de le laisser avec Ludwig ?

-En fait, c'est Lovino lui-même qui lui a laissé l'appart' à condition qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre que de s'embrasser avec Ludwig. »

Ice rit en repensant à une conversation par sms qu'il avait eue il y avait quelques jours avec son meilleur ami. D'après ce qu'il en avait conclu après une petite relecture, le brun et son petit ami semblaient sur le point de coucher et ils attendaient juste que Romano parte chez Antonio pour le faire -ne pouvant jamais se voir ailleurs qu'au lycée et ayant chacun des frères un peu protecteur sur les bords, c'était toujours très difficile pour eux d'être intime... Enfin d'après ce qu'Ice en avait déduit et il espérait que les deux amoureux ne feraient pas des folies de leur corps pendant leur petit séjour, à Kaoru et lui, sinon il mourrait de honte... *Ou de gêne aussi, n'oublions pas la gêne... A moins que je n'essaye de sauter sur Kaoru et que je ne me prenne un magnifique coup de pied sauté dans le ventre* soupira Ice. Il s'était promis de parler avec Kaoru pendant les vacances, peut-être lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui -bien que ce dernier point lui paraisse irréalisable. Il soupira discrètement la tête, merci à sa mèche qui lui rendait l'immense service de pouvoir faire semblant de se recoiffer alors que son esprit était à 35 000 miles au-dessus du monde, et reprit pied avec la réalité. Il entendit la portière opposée à la sienne s'ouvrir et un parfum de fleur de cerisier se répandre dans la voiture... Un parfum de fleur de cerisier ? Ice fit volte-face vers un Kaoru fraîchement assis, les yeux ronds comme des boules de billard :

«- Tu t'es parfumé avec le parfum d'une de tes sœurs ou je rêve ?

-N'y crois pas trop. Elles se sont fait une bataille de parfums et Mei-Ling m'a renversé le sien dessus. D'où l'odeur.

-Ah, tu me rassures. J'ai eu légèrement peur pendant quelques secondes.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, Feliks n'a pas déteint sur moi, rit Kaoru.

-D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il a voulu forcer Toris à porter une robe ?

-Non, quand ?

-Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Et d'après Elizaveta, il l'aurait attaché à une chaise pour pouvoir repeindre sa chambre rose en paix.

-Mais c'est un malade mental ou... ?

-Un « amoureux du rose », cita Ice en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-C'est plus de l'amour à ce niveau, c'est de la rage !

-Ou de l'obsession.

-Je n'imagine pas la tête des parents de Toris quand ils ont vu la chambre rose !, s'esclaffa le hong-kongais.

-Ils n'ont pas été choqué apparemment. Enfin d'après Feliks.

-Ouais donc en réalité, ils ont hurlés à la mort, la mère de Toris s'est évanoui le père a jeté le pot de peinture et les deux ont forcé Toris et Feliks à tout nettoyer, pouffa Kaoru.

-Tu as compris », fit Ice en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Tout à leurs ragots, ils ne virent pas les lèvres de Mathias s'étirer en un sourire entendu, ni le regard de serial killer que Lukas lui envoya à la suite de ce sourire.

Il leur fallut un dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la gare. Ice fit ses au-revoir à Lukas -qui semblait vouloir assommer son petit frère pour le ramener chez eux- et à Mathias, qui riait sous cape pour une raison que lui seul savait. Kaoru, voyant que l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas, prit son courage à deux mains et saisit la main d'Ice pour le tirer à sa suite, saluant les deux nordiques et sachant que Lukas venait de l'inscrire sur sa liste noire. Et accessoirement qu'il était entrain de le fusiller du regard parce qu'il l'avait empêcher de convaincre son frère de rester au lieu d'aller en Italie -on ne savait jamais, si un mafieux décidait de l'enlever... il pouvait comprendre que Lukas ait envie de protéger Ice mais pourquoi était-il aussi frère-poule ? Cela le dépassait complètement.

«-Eh tu vas où ?, demanda Ice, notre quai c'est celui-là, continua-t-il en désignant le quai D, À quelle heure est notre train déjà ? »

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche mais un grand bruit de ferraille retentit soudainement et la porte du compartiment s'arrêta pile devant eux. Ils entrèrent, traînant leur valises derrière eux, essayant de ne pas bousculer les enfants qui couraient dans tout le wagon et qui, eux, ne se souciaient absolument pas de ne pas déranger les gens. *Sales gosses* pensèrent Kaoru et Ice de concert. Soudain, une gamine blonde comme les blés se planta devant eux et se mit à les dévorer du regard. Au départ surpris, ils décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention et s'assirent, tenant leur valise d'une main. Ice farfouilla dans ses poches, se stoppa, puis recommença à fouiller avec plus d'ardeur. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, interrogea le brun quelque peur déconcerté par l'attitude de l'islandais.

-J'ai oublié mes écouteurs, grommela le-dit islandais.

-Et tu comptes passer tout le voyage sans musique ? Tu n'as même pas pris de casque ? Bon courage mon vieux », se moqua gentiment Kaoru.

Ice émit un petit « Tch » et, vexé, se détourna de Kaoru. Il se passa plus d'une demie-heure dans un silence quasi-religieux -satanés enfants-rois qui faisaient leur crise- puis Ice entendit un soupir provenant du hong-kongais. Il sentit sa main lui écarter doucement les cheveux -il rosit comme une collégienne à ce geste- et une oreillette se glisser dans son oreille. Une musique retentit alors et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous la puissance du son avant que Kaoru, rose lui aussi, ne le baisse. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le petite blonde de tout à l'heure tirer la manche de sa sœur et les désigner, ni que la-dite sœur se mettait à glousser comme un animal de basse-cour en les voyant, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils essayaient de calmer les battements de leur cœur respectif -qui sait, l'autre pourrait entendre?- surtout Ice, qui avait dû se rapprocher de Kaoru pour ne pas que l'écouteur tombe.

«- Ce-c'est quoi comme mu-musique ?, bredouilla Ice pour tenter de cacher sa gêne.

-Oh, c'est de la C-pop... de la Canto-pop, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perdu de l'autre.

-Ah de la musique cantonaise en fait. Excuse-moi, je n'écoute pas ce genre de musique d'habitude...

-Tu écoutes quoi ?

-Hjaltalin.

-À tes souhaits, déclara très sérieusement Kaoru.

-Idiot, répliqua Ice en frappant son « ami » à l'arrière du crâne.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Si.

-Ah, et quoi ?

-System of a down, Arcturus, Skillet, Rammstein, Linkin Park... c'est quoi cette tête choquée ?

-Je te voyais plus écouter du Mika ou quelque chose dans le genre..., dit Kaoru en fixant Ice avec un drôle d'air.

-Eh bien, non. Ce n'est pas parce que j'écoute du hard-rock ou du black metal que je dois obligatoirement ressembler à une loque désabusé caché par ses cheveux et plein de ferraille. Pourquoi tu ris ?

-C'est de t'imaginer dans cette tenue, gloussa Kaoru.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te faire frapper toi, non ?

-Si c'est par toi, ça me va~, rétorqua le hong-kongais en s'étonnant de sa propre audace.

-Que-que arrête de dire des conneries !, s'exclama Ice, attirant l'attention de tout le compartiment.

Quand il se rendit compte des nombreux regards qui s'étaient tourné vers lui, Ice, qui continuait à enguirlander Kaoru, se mit à bégayer, se tut en se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de se ridiculiser et rougit avant de cacher son visage dans l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci se tendit à ce contact, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la part d'Ice. Il se contenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer et lui indiquer que déjà, plus personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Si Ice comprit ce que Kaoru lui avait dit, il n'en montra rien et se cala un peu plus contre l'asiatique, qui rosit. Mais aucun des deux n'auraient échangé sa place pour rien au monde, sauf peut-être l'espoir que leur amour soit réciproque...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Le trajet en train leur parut bien long et c'est plein de courbatures, avec en prime des os « rouillés » qu'ils descendirent à Rome. Il faisait nuit dans la ville éternelle mais il ne faisait pas très froid, si bien que Kaoru et Ice ouvrirent un peu leur veste, tout en cherchant Ludwig et Feliciano du regard. Rien. Pas de tête brune suivie d'un grand blond dans la gare, juste des étrangers parlant une langue inconnue et la même gamine et sa sœur qui les fixaient. D'un accord tacite, ils s'éloignèrent d'elles à vitesse grand V et sortirent de la gare. Une fois dehors, Ice appela Feliciano -merci le forfait monde- pour lui demander où il était. Il tomba sur son répondeur et fronça les sourcils :

«-Pas normal, ça...

-Hm ?

-Il ne répond pas.

-Et on est sensé jouer aux devinettes pour savoir où il habite ?

-Non, il m'a donné son adresse... on va demander à quelqu'un... Excusez-moi !, apostropha Ice en interpellant une passante, _Do you speak french, or english ?_

_-English._

_-Okay, so could you tell me the way to this address please ?_

_-Yes, sure, _répondit-elle en souriant, _Ah it's not far from here ! Turn letf after this street and walk during... hum ten minutes and you'll find it._

_-Okay, Thank you so much Miss !, _remercia Ice.

_-Your welcome boys, _dit-elle en s'éloignant avec un petit signe de la main.

-Bon on peut y aller maintenant, déclara l'islandais en se tournant vers le brun.

-Merci, Ô grand Google traduction !, acclama Kaoru en inclinant la tête.

-N'exagère pas, je n'ai fait que demander le chemin.

-Peut-être mais elle aurait pu ne pas savoir. Au quel cas, tu aurais couru de personne en personne et tu aurais eu l'air d'un vrai blaireau », asséna Kaoru, en ayant l'air le plus sérieux possible bien qu'il soit intérieurement mort de rire.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un coup de coude dans l'estomac ainsi qu'un « avances au lieu de prendre racine ». Ils partirent donc dans la direction que la jeune femme leur avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Pendant qu'ils arpentaient la rue, ils entendirent une série de gloussements hystériques qui les firent se figer, glacés par la peur de se retourner et de découvrir le « quatuor des yaoistes » alias Elizaveta, Mei-Ling, Lili et Kiku. Connus dans tout le lycée et même ailleurs pour leur passion du Boy's Love, et de la photographie de couple sans l'accord du-dit couple -Feliciano et Ludwig prenaient d'ailleurs une grosse part de leurs albums-, ils harcelaient constamment Kaoru et Ice pour savoir s'ils étaient ensemble et si oui, s'ils pouvaient prendre la pose... À savoir s'embrasser devant le Nikon® de Kiku. Donc entendre ces rires leur rappelant leurs « chers camarades », en plein Rome, avait de quoi les terrifier. Ils regardèrent discrètement en arrière et soupirèrent de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de copines 100% italiennes. Néanmoins, ils se demandèrent quand même ce qu'avaient toutes les filles qu'ils croisaient, à glousser comme des dindes. Voyant qu'elles commençaient à attirer l'attention et à les désigner aux autre passants, ils s'enfuirent le plus vite possible, ignorant le « _You are so cute ! _» que l'une d'elles leur cria.

Ils ne ralentirent leur cadence qu'arrivés devant l'appartement de Feliciano. Kaoru frappa à la porte, attendit un peu puis, voyant que personne ne venait, il entra. Feliciano ne fermait jamais sa porte de toute façon, ils auraient pu entrer sans problèmes mais ils préféraient prévenir, on ne savait jamais... Ils tombèrent directement sur un salon avec une cuisine à l'américaine et ils y déposèrent leurs valises avant de partir à la recherche de l'italien et de l'allemand. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres, ouvrirent la première chambre... et se figèrent.

Là, sur un lit qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose, se trouvaient Feliciano -étendu de tout son long contre le blond- et Ludwig -un bras tenant possessivement la hanche de son amant- nus comme au jour de leur naissance et encore couverts de sueur. Et encore un peu rouge si l'on observait bien. Ice et Kaoru buggèrent pendant environ 5 minutes puis l'islandais eut une réaction pour le moins... inattendue. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire hystérique, s'effondra littéralement sur Kaoru et ne se calma plus. Son hilarité atteignit un tel volume qu'elle réveilla les deux amants étalés sur les draps. Ludwig rougit immédiatement en voyant la gêne de Kaoru et la crise d'Ice, qui semblait vouloir illustrer l'expression « mort de rire » devant eux et dans l'instant. Quant à Feliciano, il n'essaya de se lever, chuta sur ses draps en émettant un petit cri de douleur, regarda ses deux amis et les salua avec un grand sourire :

«-Vee, salut les gars !

-Euh, oui, bonjour..., répondit le brun tout en remettant Ice debout et en lui faisant de l'air -en effet, le visage du nordique commençait à prendre une somptueuse teinte violette qui se confondait avec ses yeux.

-Excusez-moi de ne pas être venu vous chercher à la gare mais Ludwig ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie de de l'arrêter, vous voyez... même si je vais avoir des crampes vee, déclara-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, Franchement, t'es vraiment grand d'en bas, _amore,_ je ne serais pas prêt à le faire tous les soirs, vee~ ! »

Un grand silence suivit sa tirade. Puis ce fut l'explosion, au sens figuré du terme : Kaoru rejoignit un Ice encore haletant dans sa crise de fou-rire et ils s'agrippèrent tous deux pour ne pas tomber, leurs jambes tremblantes ne les portant plus. Ils convulsaient, en rythme avec leurs éclats de rire, rouge carmin, les larmes de rires mouillant leurs yeux. Tout cela sous le regard interloqué de l'italien et de l'allemand -quoique ce dernier était plutôt estomaqué parce que Feliciano venait de dire, le tout sans rougir et de manière assez...crue...

«-Peux...plu-ahahaha-us re-respirer !, réussit à articuler Ice.

-Parles... pas, hihihaha, alors !, lui rétorqua Koaru en se tenant les côtes : il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas, elles allaient se briser comme des mines de critérium. Déjà qu'il ne tenait quasiment pas debout, si en plus il se cassait les os...

Soudain, les prunelles chocolats de Feliciano furent attirées par un point entre ses deux amis. Il écarquilla les yeux, donna un coup de coude à Ludwig pour lui montrer -ce dernier eut d'ailleurs la même réaction que son amant- et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-content.

«-Vee, je suis content pour vous !, s'exclama-t-il, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour il était grand temps que vous vous déclariez ! »

Ce fut l'effet douche froide : les rires se calmèrent dans la seconde qui suivit pour être remplacés par des regard de profondes perplexité.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Ice un peu inquiet que Feliciano vende la mèche sur son amour pour Kaoru. *Non, Feli', je te promets l'impossible s'il le faut mais, par pitié, tais-toi !* supplia mentalement le jeune homme.

-Ben vous vous tenez bien la main non ? », fit innocemment le petit brun.

Kaoru et Ice tournèrent la tête et baissèrent leurs yeux à la vitesse de la lumière vers leurs mains. Première pensée des propriétaires des-dites mains : Ah tiens, elles sont jointes... Deuxième pensée :... JOINTES ? Et les doigts entrelacés en plus ? Ils se lâchèrent et détournèrent la tête l'un de l'autre, rouges -et aussi bien de gêne et de joie d'avoir tenu la main de l'autre qu'à cause de leur récente crise de rire.

«-Vee, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?, s'étonna Feliciano.

-Si tu ne nous l'avait pas dit, on aurait pas su, souffla Ice qui semblait avoir repris contenance. En apparence seulement. Car dans se tête, c'était une litanie de « Ohmondieuditesmoipasquec'estpasvraiahahaha? »

-Et vous ne savez pas depuis combien de temps vous vous tenez la main ?, questionna Ludwig.

-Absolument aucune idée.

-Attends, je crois savoir savoir moi..., commença Kaoru.

-Vas-y dis !, ordonna Ice.

-Tu te souviens ? Avant que l'on ne monte dans le train, je t'ai pris la main pour que l'on se dépêche.

_Oui, parce que Lukas n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que je parte... Ce serait depuis ça ? Tu m'étonnes que les gens nous regardaient bizarrement !

-Qui ça ?, gloussa Feliciano.

-Deux sœurs et les gens dans la rue quand on est arrivé ici, énuméra Ice.

-Dans le train, la grande sœur a pris une photo je crois, donc avant demain matin, toutes ses copines, les copines de ses copines et j'en passe, seront au courant. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer...

-Qu'Elizaveta ne fasse pas partie de ses amies, compléta Ice.

-Ou Kiku.

-Ou Lili.

-Ou Mei-Ling.

-Ou toutes les amies yaoistes d'Elizaveta.

-Et surtout, il faut que personne du lycée ou que l'on connaît ne trouve cette photo.

-Surtout pas mon frère.

-Sinon je suis mort.

-Sinon tu es mort effectivement.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, coupa Ludwig, mais vous avez mangé ?

-Oui dans le train, indiqua Kaoru.

-Vee, vous devez être fatigués alors. Votre chambre est au fond, à droite !, dit Feliciano.

-« Notre chambre » ?, s'exclamèrent en même temps Kaoru et Ice.

-Je n'ai que deux draps, Lovino a pris les autres pour ne faire je-ne-sais quoi avec donc vous dormez ensemble et puis c'est tout, vee », asséna l'italien.

Ice et Kaoru se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. D'un côté, ils n'avaient pas très envie de dormir tous les deux, déjà parce que petit un, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils ne dorment pas de tout le séjour, petit deux, cela leur semblait très étrange que Feliciano n'ait que deux draps alors qu'il avait beaucoup de chambres... et enfin petit trois,... était-il vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer ? Cette situation allait être trop éprouvante pour leurs nerfs, c'était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, Feliciano ne leur avait pas laissé le choix et il leur avait même donner un gigantesque coup de main. Un vrai ange sous ses airs de démon. Ou l'inverse.

Voyant que les deux amants étaient repartis dans leurs embrassades, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir et d'aller chercher leurs valises. Dés qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Ludwig et Feliciano se séparèrent, se sourirent et regardèrent le linteau de bois derrière lequel les deux autres venaient de disparaître.

«-T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Parce qu'ils ne donnent pas l'impression d'être réceptifs à ton plan. À moins que ton projet, ce soit les priver de sommeil, signala Ludwig en tenant son petit ami contre lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, _il mio amore,_ je suis sûr qu'ils ont compris. Il est grand temps qu'ils s'avouent enfin qu'ils s'aiment, tu ne crois pas ? Vee, ils ne vont pas pouvoir se voir beaucoup après, vu que Kaoru vise le commerce international, et Ice veut faire prof de langues à l'étranger. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais ! Donc il faut tout faire pour qu'ils sortent ensemble avant la fin de l'année ! Vee !, clama Feliciano, déterminé.

-Un vrai petit ange, murmura Ludwig à deux centimètres des lèvres de l'italien, _Mein klein Engel... __»_

Les pupilles de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un grand sourire se peignait sur son visage et qu'il enlaçait plus fortement le grand blond.

«-Vee, c'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom comme ça !, s'exclama Feliciano.

-Ouais, bon, hein tu vois ce que je veux dire »,cafouilla l'autre gêné. Il était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments, surtout amoureux, que Feliciano et les réaction qu'avaient le brun le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Il sentit soudainement une paire de lèvres se coller aux siennes et un corps s'enrouler autour du sien, mettant en pause ses pensées. Puis il n'eut ensuite plus l'occasion de pouvoir penser.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Kaoru soupira en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin :

«- Ah je suis lessivé ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !

-Jusqu'à demain matin, pour commencer, rit Ice.

-Faudra me payer cher pour que je me lève avant onze heures !, défia le hong-kongais.

-Feliciano lui-même ne se lève pas avant 11h30. Et vue que Ludwig va être assez... fatigué, il ne se lèvera pas avant 10h », compléta Ice en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque au souvenir de comment ils avaient trouvé leurs amis.

Un bruit étrange les figèrent tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, choqués, puis ils tendirent l'oreille. Des soupirs atténués par l'épaisseur des murs et deux chambres d'écart leur étaient audibles, ainsi qu'un léger coup contre le mur. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, hallucinés :

«-Non mais je rêve, ils sont entrain de... ?, bredouilla l'islandais.

-Je-je crois... Tiens , tu n'as pas envie d'écouter de la musique, là tout de suite ?

-Tiens, oui... très, très fort et avec une boule quies dans l'autre oreille ?

-Évidemment. »

Kaoru sortit ses écouteurs tandis qu'Ice fouillait pour trouver ses boules quies et en tendit une à Kaoru, qui lui mit un des ses écouteurs. La musique retentit alors, couvrant tous les bruits et même leur respiration. C'est bien simple, à chaque fois qu'ils ne captaient ne serait-ce qu'un seul minuscule bruit, Kaoru -dans les deux secondes qui suivaient-, augmentait le volume si bien qu'ils se seraient cru à côté d'une enceinte dans un concert. Ils fixaient tous deux la console d'Ice, où un petit personnage en salopette bleue courait en sautant sur des champignons, pour oublier tout ce qui pouvait leur rappeler Ludwig et Feliciano ainsi que l'activité à laquelle ils se livraient.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de chansons, soit une cinquantaine de minutes, Kaoru baissa le son pour vérifier si ils avaient terminés : Plus aucune bruit. Il soupira de soulagement puis fit signe à Ice que tout était bon. Un silence s'établit entre eux, aussi bien à cause du manque de sommeil que parce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais des images assez... équivoques d'eux leur avaient traversés l'esprit pendant ces 50 minutes. Comment à soutenir le regard de l'autre dans ces cas-là ? En tout cas, ils n'allaient certainement pas essayer de trouver le « comment ». Ils prirent la salle de bain à tour de rôle pour se changer, se couchèrent, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormir. Essayèrent de s'endormir.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Le réveil le lendemain après-midi fut dur : N'ayant dormi que deux heures à tout casser, ni Ice, ni Kaoru ne voulurent sortir des couvertures et il fallut toute la patience réunie de Ludwig et de Feliciano pour les convaincre que, non ils n'allaient rien faire de trop osé durant leur séjour et que oui, ils iraient se coucher tôt ce soir pour récupérer. Après cela, et seulement après, les deux consentirent à sortir du lit. Mais étant dans un état trop larvaire pour se balader, ils restèrent chez Feliciano et passèrent la journée à jouer à Mario Kart. Ils ne bougèrent du canapé que pour aller manger et s'effondrèrent sur leurs draps immédiatement après. Restés seuls, l'allemand et l'italien se concertèrent sur la suite du plan.

«- Alors que fait-on ?, demanda le blond.

-Je pense que ça va se passer naturellement vee, déclara Feliciano, après tout, quand deux personnes passent leurs nuits dans la même chambre, il y a bien un moment où ils finissent par se parler vee.

-On ne fait rien, donc ? C'est risquer qu'il ne se passe rien.

-C'est vrai... Oh j'ai peut-être une idée !, indiqua le petit brun en sortant son portable et en composant un numéro.

-Vu ton air, je me demande si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter pour Kaoru et Ice..., souffla Ludwig.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, vee~ !, rétorqua Feliciano avec un sourire d'ange, Ah ça sonne ! Allo ? C'est moi Italie vee ! Oui je les ai chez moi en ce moment, mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire de plus ? Hm ? C'est un peu facile cette solution... Oui c'est vrai, ça donne de bon résultat en général, vee. À la fin du séjour, tu dis ?... Ok c'est d'accord, on va faire comme ça ! Merci, vee, à plus !, conclut-il en raccrochant.

-C'était Elizaveta, alias Hongrie ?

-Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, on a notre plan de bataille pour la semaine à venir, vee ! Approche, je vais tout te dire...

Dans leur lit, Ice et Kaoru éternuèrent dans leur sommeil.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«- Bien, voici le programme de la journée ! », annonça Feliciano au petit-déjeuner.

Ice leva les yeux de son bol de céréales, Kaoru de sa tasse de chocolat et Ludwig de ses tartines. L'italien déplia une carte de Rome, prit un marqueur et entoura d'un cercle les endroits qu'ils allaient visiter :

«- Pour aujourd'hui, on va aller voir le Vatican et la Chapelle Sixtine, puis le Panthéon et enfin la Basilique st-Pierre. Pas d'objection ? »

Les trois hochèrent négativement la tête puis se replongèrent dans leur céréales/chocolat/tartines.

«-Hep, on reste concentré, je n'ai pas fini ! Demain, on visite le Colisée, l'arc de Constantin, on monte le Palatin et on finit par la Fontaine de Trévi, vee. Après-demain , on va voir le forum Boarium puis la _piazza San Pietro in Montorio_, la vue est superbe vee ! Et bien sûr, on pourra peut-être rentrer dans quelques églises, sauf si vous ne voulez pas. Et pour finir, dans 3 jours on visitera la ville d'Adriana, vee. Ça vous va ?

-Pas de problème, fit Ice.

-Pareil, dit Kaoru.

-Hm.

-Par contre, j'espère que vous avez de bonnes chaussures parce que l'on va beaucoup marcher, vee ! D'ailleurs dépêchez-vous, il vaut mieux prendre ses billets à 8h15 pour entrer au Vatican, sinon c'est la cohue !

-Ah c'est pour ça que tu t'es levé tôt ?

-Vee, oui. Vous avez bientôt fini ?

-On est prêt.

-Alors c'est parti, vee ! »

Ainsi commença leur ballade dans Rome. Guidés par Feliciano, qui semblait connaître la ville et le Vatican comme sa poche, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction les plafonds peints de la chapelle Sixtine, qui étaient encore plus impressionnants en vrai que sur toutes les plus belles photos qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leur courte vie. Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler les peintures avant que Feliciano ne les traîne à la Basilique St-Pierre, où ils eurent une belle frayeur quand Kaoru se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et faillit tomber tête la première l'une des tombes présentes dans la basilique, puis au Panthéon.

Finalement, après une journée à déambuler dans la capitale italienne, ils revinrent chez Feliciano, complètement lessivés de leur marche de 14 kilomètres, au moins... Oh bien sûr, ils avaient demandé à Feliciano de prendre un taxi mais l'italien n'en avait pas démordu, ils feraient le trajet à pied, point final. Résultat, quand Ice et Kaoru virent l'immeuble qu'ils avaient quittés au matin, ils crièrent un superbe « hallelujah ! » tandis que Ludwig soupira discrètement de soulagement. Dire qu'ils allaient encore devoir arpenter les rues de la ville aux sept collines demain...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Les 3 jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par leur visite de Rome et par les bavardages incessants du méditerranéen, qui leur donnait l'étrange impression d'être tricentenaire -voire plus !- pour en savoir autant. Ce fut le même refrain lorsqu'ils visitèrent la ville d'Adriana : Feliciano restait incollable, il avait même était jusqu'à arrêter un guide qui accompagnait un groupe pour le corriger et apporter des précisions -d'ailleurs Kaoru n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre cette scène en photo, tellement la tête du guide avait été... épique.

Après un petit trajet en voiture pour rallier Adriana et Rome, les 3 étrangers savourèrent le fait que le lendemain, ils pourraient rester à l'appartement et ne rien faire de la journée, à part peut-être jouer à un ou deux jeux sur la Wii. Et encore, ils n'étaient même pas sûr d'avoir assez de motivation pour bouger le moindre orteil de leur lit respectif.

«-On ne fait rien demain, normalement ? Rassure-moi, on ne va pas encore marcher dans je-ne-sais quelle _via _et admirer je-ne-sais quelle _piazza _?, questionna le hong-kongais alors qu'Ice et lui allaient se coucher.

-Non en principe on reste ici. Pourquoi t'en as déjà marre de marcher ?, se moqua Ice.

-Tu dis ça, mais je t'ai bien vu grimacer aujourd'hui, et un bon paquet de fois, souligna Kaoru.

-C'est parce que j'ai mal à la cheville ! Et ne rigole pas, ce ne sont pas des blagues !, aboya l'islandais.

-Tu veux un massage ?

-Hein ? »

Sans lui répondre, le brun lui attrapa sa cheville blessé -il avait eu le temps de savoir laquelle c'était à force de le contempler- et commença doucement à la masser, appuyant sur un nœud particulièrement coriace. Ice tiqua un peu, ça faisait mal mine de rien, mais il se détendit vite. Il se laisse complètement aller, se calant plus confortablement contre le montant du lit et il rejeta la tête blanche en arrière en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commençait à s'endormir.

«- Hep, princesse, ne t'endors pas !

-Gné ?, fut la réponse la plus constructive d'Ice.

-... C'est fou comme c'est classe, ce « Gné »... en plus tu n'as même pas relevé le fait que je t'ai appelé princesse.

-M'en fous du surnom, tu fais de trop bons massages pour que je ne te pardonne pas.

-Merci de votre grande mansuétude, ma princesse, elle me touche beaucoup, rit Kaoru.

-C'est ça. Tu viens te coucher ?

-À vos ordres, princesse !

-Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu me pardonnais ?

-Si mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter !

-Et tu sais rien que je ne t'écoute jamais~.

-Espèce de... Oh et puis j'abandonne tiens. Donc tu continues de t'enraciner sur du parquet flottant où tu viens ? »

Kaoru prit place à côté d'Ice. Il sembla hésiter et se battre contre lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes puis finalement il se baissa et... déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ice, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ensuite, il se tourna dos à Ice, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre. S'il n'était pas grillé sur ce coup-là, il ne le serait jamais. À moins qu'Ice ne soit pas du tout réceptif à ce genre de choses, il venait de tout avouer par ce petit geste. * Je suis cuit, je suis mort, lalalala, il sait tout~... Eh pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?*, pensa Kaoru. Il sentit soudainement une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa joue, ainsi qu'un « bonne nuit » embarrassé. Il écarquilla ses yeux, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son-plus-qu'ami. * * C'est pour ne pas jeter un froid entre nous qu'il fait ça ? Juste par affection ? Ou parce... non, laisse tomber cette idée-là, mon petit Kaoru... Mais alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas là...* il continua de s'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Du côté d'Ice, c'était l'espoir qui dominait toutes ses pensées : *Il m'a embrassé le front, il m'a embrassé le front, j'y crois pas ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aime lui aussi ? Ou juste parce que l'on est ami ? Oui mais dans ces cas-là, il aurait pu tout simplement donner une petite tape sur l'épaule ou quelque chose de moins évocateur... Mais si jamais je me suis trompé et qu'il faisait ça juste pour le fun, je vais me prendre une de ces claques dans la gueule... c'est bien beau d'espérer, sauf que si je me prends un râteau, je vais me retrouver au 36ème dessous avec en prime un Kaoru qui va se barrer... Tandis que si je ne dis rien, ok je vais continuer à souffrir en silence, mais Kaoru sera avec moi... À tout prendre, la deuxième solution est la meilleure, même si c'est lâche... Rah, qu'est-ce que cette situation m'énerve ! Et tel que c'est parti, si je continue de réfléchir, je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit. Faut que je me calme, que je respire profondément et ainsi je pourrais dormir.* c'est ce qu'il fit et, au bout de 10 minutes, il put rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait jour depuis pas mal de temps quand Kaoru s'éveilla, en maudissant le rayon de soleil qui était passé à travers les stores et qui avait trouvé extrêmement drôle de se diriger pile vers ses yeux. Le temps que ses neurones se reconnectent, il joua distraitement avec la main posée sur son ventre. Minute, papillon... Depuis quand avait-il 3 bras ? Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, un bras blanc bien différent du sien reposait sur ses abdos. En sollicitant son cerveau encore dans les vapes, Kaoru parvint à la conclusion logique que ce bras appartenant à Ice. 3... 2...1...Connexion ! Il baissa les yeux à nouveau et vit qu'en plus d'être posé sur lui, la main qui terminait le bras lui agrippait la hanche, comme si le blanc ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Kaoru détourna le regard et tomba sur le visage endormi d'Ice. *Il est vraiment trop mignon* fut la première pensée du brun : l'islandais respirait tout doucement, bouche entrouverte, avec un air de petit enfant paisible qui lui donnait une bouille absolument adorable. Pour un peu, Kaoru en aurait presque attrapé son portable pour le prendre en photo, histoire d'immortaliser la scène. Cependant, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, il se contenta juste de jouer avec les mèches immaculées d'Ice. Celui-ci émit un petit grommellement et il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement, croisant les iris dorés de Kaoru. Ce dernier retira sa main précipitamment, légèrement honteux de s'être fait surprendre.

«-Pardon, je t'ai réveillé.

-C'est pas grave. Et puis, il était agréable ton réveil », fit Ice, encore à moitié endormi.

Il se redressa, regarda son compagnon de lit et lui sourit doucement. _Error system. _Si Kaoru avait été dans un manga, il se serait effondré dans une rivière de sang devant cette vision céleste. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas un personnage, il se contenta de s'enflammer, de cafouiller et de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, pour finalement déclarer un « bon, on va manger ? » précipité, tout cela sous le regard interrogatif d'Ice -qui ne percutait même pas la moitié des choses qui se passaient vu que ce cher Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Ils s'habillèrent tous deux, l'un dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la chambre puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

«-Tiens, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être réveillés, devina Ice en arrivant dans la-dite cuisine.

-Au pire, ce n'est pas grave, on sait déjà où se trouvent les céréales, répondit Kaoru en s'étirant.

-C'est dommage, j'aime bien l'ambiance qu'il y a, souffla le nordique.

-Tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie ?, hésita Kaoru.

-Je-j'ai pas dit ça, bafouilla Ice, je-je t'aime bien, continua-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Et à quel point tu m'aimes ? » aurait voulu dire Kaoru. Néanmoins, il se tut, préférant ne pas jeter un froid entre eux. Il entendit une inspiration plus forte que les précédentes et la voix d'Ice s'éleva, dans un chuchotement quasi-inaudible :

«-Je... je t'aime beaucoup même. »

Kaoru se tourna vers Ice, étonné. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : l'islandais, appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, rosissait comme une collégienne en face de son fantasme de toujours, et ses yeux « volaient » de meuble en meuble, ne réussissant pas à se fixer sur un point. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement une des ses mèches neigeuses. *Adorable. Tout simplement*ne put s'empêcher de se dire Kaoru, en se demandant quand même ce qui se passait depuis hier soir : les non-dits entre eux n'avaient jamais été aussi visibles et puis cette atmosphère...de la gêne, du malaise et un autre sentiment, un sentiment qu'aucun des deux n'osait espérer de l'autre...et de l'espoir, aussi, qui leur donnait des ailes mais invariablement la résignation les clouait au sol, rendant impossible toute déclaration. Mais ces émotions, ils pensaient les vivre en solitaire, et non en duo.

_C'était comme dans un boîte de nuit : tu danses, perdu dans une marée humaine, tu te penses tout seul mais à côté de toi, il y a quelqu'un qui danse, tout aussi seul que toi. Mais sans que tu ne le saches, vos corps sont ensemble, même si vos esprits sont seuls. Maintenant tu as le choix : tu continues ta danse les yeux fermés et seul jusqu'à la fin...Ou tu ouvres les yeux, tu regardes l'autre et vous commencez un tango endiablé, un slow sensuel et doux, à moins que tu ne veuilles valser jusqu'à ce que tes jambes ne te portent plus*. Alors ?_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kaoru s'approcha d'Ice.

_Seul ?_

Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'Ice et ne bougea plus, se contenant de fixer le nordique. Ice tourna la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de la table. Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux, brisé uniquement par le léger bruit de leur respiration. 5, 10 minutes passèrent où le seul mouvement notable fut qu'Ice se mit à observer avec passion ses chaussons aux couleurs de l'Islande. Et puis...

_Ou ensemble ?_

La main de Kaoru se posa avec douceur sur la joue de pâle d'Ice et lui releva tendrement le visage. Ice le fixa à son tour et ses orbes violettes s'ancrèrent dans les prunelles d'or de Kaoru. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, oubliant tout le reste, se concentrant uniquement sur la paire d'yeux en face d'eux. Lentement, la main de Kaoru se décala pour finalement atterrir sur la nuque d'Ice, tandis que son autre main passer dans le dos de l'autre pour le tirer à lui. Ice, quant à lui, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kaoru dans le but de les rapprocher encore plus. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à s'effleurer. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et...

«-Ice ! Kaoru ! C'est midi, on va manger dehors, vous venez ? », cria la voix de Feliciano dans le couloir.

Plop ! Leur bulle éclata et ils se rendirent compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à vitesse grand V, choqués de ce qui avait failli se passer. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs amis. Ces derniers, quand ils virent les joues écarlates des deux autres, se doutèrent bien qu'ils avaient dérangés un moment extrêmement important et un simple coup d'œil leur fit comprendre que leur plan n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. *Quoique, vu que la distance qu'ils ont mis entre eux, ça ne serait peut-être pas inutile finalement...* pensa Ludwig. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Feliciano avant cette après-midi, histoire de tout préparer. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Du côté d'Ice, c'était le bordel le plus complet dans sa tête. Du choc, de la joie et surtout, chose rare, beaucoup d'espoir. Il ne cessait de s'interroger : Kaoru et lui auraient-ils été au bout de ce qu'ils avaient entrepris si Feliciano ne les avait pas interrompus ou le brun se serait-il retiré ? Et surtout, était-ce vraiment de l'amour et pas une pulsion d'un adolescent qui s'interroge ? Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être cela, il n'y avait qu'à voir Lukas et Mathias qui étaient ensemble uniquement parce que le danois avait embrassé le norvégien alors que celui-ci allait le frapper. Or, Ice n'avait pas du tout envie que Kaoru l'embrasse puis le jette. *Plutôt plonger à poil dans une cuve d'azote liquide que de vivre ça* se dit Ice. Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le fit sortir de ses pensées et il focalisa son attention sur le propriétaire des dits-doigts, alias un italien joyeux avec une boucle étrange dans les cheveux.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Oh...je ne sais pas... Des pâtes à la napolitaine ?

-Ok, tu peux retourner dans ton monde maintenant, rit Feliciano.

-Haha très drôle. Appelez un médecin, je m'étouffe de rire là, ironisa Ice.

-On voit ça, tu deviens bleu, vee.

-La prochaine étape c'est le blanc.

-Vee, pas besoin d'attendre, tu es déjà à cette étape au naturel.

-Oh mon dieu, tu m'achèves si tu n'as pas remarqué.

-Bon c'est fini votre petit match ?, intervint Ludwig.

-On se sent un peu seul. Mais légèrement, hein, n'allez rien croire, renchérit Kaoru.

-Vee, en fait quoi cette après-midi ?, fit Feliciano en sautant du coq à l'âne.

-Personnellement, commença Ice, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur le circuit arc-en-ciel en mode miroir et en marche arrière. À moins que tu ne te dégonfles ?, termina-t-il en regardant Kaoru avec l'air de celui qui n'a pas failli se faire embrasser par son amour de toujours.

-Moi ? Jamais tu ne me verras refuser un défi sur Mario Kart. Vous jouez ? », demanda Kaoru à Feliciano et Ludwig.

Les deux amants acceptèrent. Après avoir dégusté leurs pâtes, et écouté Feliciano chanter une chanson à la gloire de ce magnifique aliment, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Et la partie de Mario Kart put enfin commencer.

Ce fut un véritable Armaggedon, aussi bien dans le jeu que dans le salon : il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Ice ou qu'un Feliciano prêt à tout pour gagner, même à pousser les autres joueurs dans le vide ou donner un grand coup dans le volant d'un adversaire. Seulement, Kaoru et Ludwig avaient de l'expérience en matière de triche, les deux possédant un frère de la même trempe que le châtain ou le blanc. L'innocente se transforma en véritable pugilat de coudes et en un pur marathon d'injures dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables. Le niveau sonore fut tel qu'un des voisins de Feliciano frappa un grand coup dans le mur, avec une force digne d'un Hercule sous stéroïdes. Les quatre crurent pendant un moment que le poing qui avait frappé avait traversé le mur, avec le bruit que le coup avait fait. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de recommencer leur « dispute » tout de suite après. L'après-midi passa rapidement et, vers 19h30, ils commandèrent une pizza, n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner. Ils continuèrent donc leur partie, agrippés avec passion à leur volant.

Finalement, ils finirent à égalité et Feliciano, après une rapide œillade à son petit-copain, décida de mettre en place le plan.

«-Vee, ça vous dit de faire un jeu~ ?

-Lequel ?, interrogea Ice.

-Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez, il s'agit d'Action ou Vérité~.

-C'est pas un peu gamin, ce jeu ?, fit remarquer Kaoru.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes majeurs que nous devons nous prendre pour des adultes, ça ne servirait qu'à nous rendre ridicules, vee. Et puis, continua-t-il en regardant Ice et Kaoru, vous êtes toujours des mineurs non ?

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Enfin, on a pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? Même si un action ou vérité à quatre, ça va être un peu ennuyant...

-Qui vous a dit que l'on ne serait que quatre ?, sourit Feliciano.

-Hein ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Feliciano se leva pour aller ouvrir et, à peine la porte déverrouillée, un flot de personnes débarqua dans l'appartement. Tous italiens d'après la langue qu'ils parlaient et tous motivés à jouer puisqu'ils attrapèrent Ludwig, Ice et Kaoru pour les faire s'asseoir et former un cercle. Feliciano revint avec un pack de bières qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il présenta ses invités à ses amis :

«-Vee, ce sont des amis que j'ai à Rome, je les ai invités. Le brun aux yeux noirs qui sourit, c'est Angelo, les deux jumelles s'appellent Florenza et Paloa, le roux aux yeux bleus c'est Raffaello, la blonde un peu gothique c'est Violetta, celle à côté d'elle, avec les mèches bleues, c'est Cecilia et enfin le châtain un peu timide, c'est Fabrizio. _Sono i miei amici ed il mio ragazzo, Ice, Kaoru e Ludwig, _annonça-t-il au groupe des italiens.

-_Sono troppo carini !, _s'exclama Paola.

_-Ludwig è molto virile~ !, _susurra Raffaello avec un drôle de sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Feliciano enroula son bras autour de Ludwig et Angelo frappa le roux sur le dessus de la tête. Les filles, quant à elles, gloussèrent doucement en observant successivement Raffaello, Angelo, Ludwig et Feliciano. On aurait presque pu voir un panneau lumineux « yaoi » clignotait au-dessus de leur têtes. Fabrizio rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre et le jeu put commencer.

Les défis les plus stupides ne mirent pas longtemps à être proposés. Ainsi, Fabrizio et Violetta durent sortir dans la rue, respectivement en caleçon et en soutien-gorge et culotte, et se mettre à chanter à tue-tête en plein milieu de la rue en faisant la chorégraphie d'une danse celèbre, Ludwig dû faire des pompes en équilibre sur des canettes de bières, Cecilia préféra avouer qu'elle chantait sous la douche que de choisir action, Angelo en fit de même et déclara qu'il avait la phobie des pieds, Ice imita un poisson rouge perché sur la table basse et en équilibre sur un pied, Feliciano et Florenza n'eurent comme défi que de chanter, Raffaello dû sortir, arrêter un pauvre passant lambda puis le ramener dans l'appartement pour voir s'il pouvait le séduire -et vu comment Raffaello et Cristiano, le-dit passant, avait fini collé entrain de s'explorer le fond de la gorge, le roux avait réussi- Paola choisit Vérité, et chacun put savoir qu'elle adorait se faire passer pour sa sœur et, enfin, Kaoru se vit dans l'obligation de faire une démonstration de kung-fu. Le tour revint à Feliciano, qui se tourna vers Ice :

«-Ice, action ou vérité ?

-J'ai pris action la dernière fois, donc vérité. »

Les lèvres de Feliciano s'étirèrent en un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents. Sourire qui lui donna l'air d'un véritable yandere et qui fit courir des frissons le long de l'échine d'Ice. Son appréhension dû être visible, puisque Feliciano posa une question un peu plus light que ce qu'Ice aurait pu attendre :

«- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un~ ?, dit l'italien en notant que Kaoru semblait soudain plus attentif. Et aussi qu'Ice le menaçait silencieusement de mort. Surtout que Feliciano savait déjà la réponse, c'était pour mettre la puce à l'oreille du hong-kongais !

-Hum... je peux passer cette question ?

-Non, je pense que tout le monde veut savoir la réponse, intervint Kaoru.

-..., Ice prit une inspiration, Oui je suis amoureux, depuis pas mal de temps. Ça vous va ? »

Un certain asiatique eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. *Alors c'était pour ça ce matin ? Pas parce qu'il m'aime mais parce qu'il pensait à celle qu'il aime ? Ou parce qu'il cherchait à savoir s'il pourrait la séduire et c'est tombé sur moi ? Putain je suis trop con, j'étais totalement à côté de la plaque ! Je me suis fait des films et au final, je me suis pris une grosse baffe dans la gueule. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con pour y avoir cru !* se flagella mentalement le brun. Dégoûté, il se leva, annonça qu'il se sentait fatigué et partit dans la chambre. Cela jeta un beau froid sur le petit groupe, ce qui écourta leur partie. En effet, une demie-heure après le départ de Kaoru, les amis de Feliciano quittaient l'appartement, Cristiano aux bras de Raffaello, laissant les trois autres dans un silence quasi-religieux. Ice décida lui aussi d'aller se coucher et Feliciano se retrouva seul avec Ludwig :

«-J'ai l'impression que nous avons foiré, déclara doctement l'allemand.

-Je pense aussi, vee. J'aurais dû poser la vraie question au lieu de celle-là, mais j'ai pensé que Kaoru saurait lire entre les lignes, vee ! Il est pas possible, ça se voit pourtant qu'Ice est totalement raide de lui !

-On peut toujours demander de l'aide à ceux qui sont en France. Justement, je connais des gens qui nous donneraient un coup de pouce. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amant, il sortit son portable :

«-Liechtenstein ? C'est moi va falloir que vous nous aidiez. Non pas tout de suite, mais préviens tu-sais-qui que ça ne va pas tarder. Merci, _auf wieder sehen._

-Tu sais que je n'ai absolument rien compris ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il suffit juste que Danemark prévienne Liechtenstein pour qu'elle appelle Taïwan, qui leur fera passer le message et c'est tout.

-Il n'empêche, c'est bien pratique les pseudos du forum. C'est quand même une énorme coïncidence qu'une bonne partie des membres soient dans notre ville, vee~.

-Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Tu viens te coucher ? N'oublie pas que l'on raccompagne Ice et Kaoru à la gare demain. »

Feliciano hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent à leur tour leur lit. Dans tous les cas, le coup d'envoi du match était lancé et ils espéraient bien la victoire !

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Le trajet vers la gare, puis le voyage de retour se déroula en silence. Certes Kaoru avait nouveau prêté un de ses écouteurs à Ice mais l'envie n'y était pas et cela se voyait. Après quelques tentatives pour établir une conversation, le nordique rendit son tablier et subit passivement le mutisme de son compagnon. Il s'interrogeait quand même : qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour que l'asiatique le boude ? *Ce ne serait quand même pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier soir ? Il aurait compris et il serait dégoûté ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi essayer de m'embrasser ? J'avais raison, c'était juste une pulsion ? Putain je comprends rien ! Ah , je sais, je demanderai à Hong-Kong quand je rentrerai, elle saura quoi me dire !* pensa Ice. Il se cala dans son siège et décida de dormir.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil des heures plus tard par Kaoru -deuxième geste pour lui de la journée, youhou!- et ils sortirent du train. Soudain, Kaoru prit la parole pour la première fois de la journée :

«-Alors, elle s'appelle comment ?

-Hein ?, répondit Ice, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi voulait parler l'autre.

-La fille que tu aimes, précisa Kaoru, stoïque.

-Oh, ça...Ce-c'est pas...une fille, baragouina Ice.

-Ah bon. Je le connais ?

-Eh bien... pour tout te dire, c'est t...

-Ouhou, Ice-chou, par ici ! », héla une voix, coupant Ice dans sa tirade.

Mathias, suivi de Lukas, s'avança vers eux, prit leurs valises et les guida jusqu'à la voiture. Kaoru se referma comme une huître et il ne parla plus, à part pour souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances à un Ice complètement désorienté par l'attitude de son ami. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le très court dialogue de tout à l'heure avait permis à Ice de savoir que Kaoru ne l'avait toujours pas grillé sinon il n'aurait pas parlé d'une fille. À moins que cela ne soit une manière de vérifier s'il s'était trompé ou non. Sauf que dans ces cas-là, il n'aurait pas demandé s'il connaissait ce fameux garçon qu'Ice aimait. Son attitude était totalement incompréhensible au yeux de l'islandais. Un vrai mystère et il savait déjà qu'il attraperait de jolis maux de têtes à essayer de le résoudre. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, sous les regards interrogatifs de son frère et de son copain. Mathias se tourna vers le blanc, inquiet :

«-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ice ?

-Rien de bien important.

-C'est en rapport avec Kaoru ?

-Non », répliqua Ice, catégorique.

Mathias hocha la tête, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. *Il faut que je prévienne Liechtenstein, pour qu'elle dise à Taïwan que la situation que la situation est tendue. Ça risque d'être dur* se dit le danois. Lukas, sentant la tension qui régnait dans la voiture, décida d'interroger Ice sur son séjour à Rome :

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant cette semaine ?

-On a été voir le Vatican, la Chapelle Sixtine -d'ailleurs je vous ai pris de belles photos-, la basilique St-Pierre, le Panthéon, le Colisée, l'arc de Constantin, on est monté sur le Palatin, puis on a été à la Fontaine de Trévi. Après, si je me souviens bien, on a visité le forum Boarium, admiré la vue de _la piazza San Pietro in Montorio _et on a terminé par Adriana, avec ses ruines.

-Tout ça en sept jours ?

-En quatre. Le premier et le dernier jours ont été jours de repos.

-Tu t'es amusé au moins ?

-Comment ne pas s'éclater à Rome ? En tout cas, il a de la chance Feliciano, de pouvoir y passer ses vacances, surtout qu'il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec sa bande d'amis.

-Tu les a vus ?

-Le dernier soir, il les avait invités. De gauche à droite, Fabrizio, Angelo, Violetta, Raffaello, Cecilia, Florenza et Paloa, indiqua Ice en montrant une photo sur son portable.

-Qui est-ce à côté de... Raffaello c'est ça ?

-Un passant qu'il a ramené pour un défi, vu que l'on a joué à action ou vérité.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer ici, mon petit Ice, intervint Mathias.

-Je ne crois pas, j'ai un monticule de devoirs à faire. Je vais plutôt passer mes journées dans mes bouquins que dans les nuages.

-On est arrivé, annonça Lukas en coupant le moteur de la voiture.

-Tu nous montreras tes photos ?, demanda Mathias en attrapant la valise.

-Si tu veux. Prends mon appareil et regarde, je suis un peu fatigué.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Le trajet m'a coupé l'appétit. _Gόða nótt, _je me coucher.

-_God natt._

_-Godnat_ ! »

Ice se dirigea avec un manque de motivation évident vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il expira bruyamment en se redressant puis il défit sa valise avant de se déshabiller -en gardant tout de fois un caleçon- et il se coucha, ne mettant pas longtemps à s'endormir.

À l'étage en dessous, dans la cuisine, une sorte de conseil de guerre par téléphone interposé se tenait, sous l'œil passablement interloqué d'un norvégien :

«- _Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Danemark ?_

-Absolument sûr. Mais écoutez, on ne devrait pas s'impliquer autant dans leurs affaires, vous avez bien vu que ça a donné avec Italie et Allemagne.

-_Que devrions-nous faire alors ?_

-Laissez-les s'expliquer, ils régleront tout eux-mêmes, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je sais ce que l'on va faire : Dès que Ice sortira pour aller voir Kaoru, et ça arrivera vite croyez-moi, je te préviens, Liechtenstein et tu appelles Taïwan pour lui dire de faire dégager tout le monde. Comme ça, ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent, s'expliquer, s'engueuler, personne ne pourra les gêner. Tu fais passer le message ?

_-Oui ne t'en fais pas. N'oublie pas le message surtout ! _

_-_Ne t'en fais pas va. À plus Liechtenstein ! »

Seule la tonalité de fin d'appel lui répondit, preuve que le frère de la petite germanique avait dû raccrocher à sa place. Il referma le clapet de son portable, releva la tête et tomba sur des yeux bleus-violets éclairés d'une lueur de suspicion, et d'incompréhension. « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas » le rassura silencieusement Mathias tout en lui embrassant le front. Lukas se blottit contre le torse de son amant, nicha son nez à la base de son cou et referma ses bras autour de ses hanches. Passablement déconcerté par l'attitude assez inhabituelle de son blond préféré, Mathias répondit néanmoins à son étreinte.

«-Alors Kaoru est vraiment celui qu'il faut pour Ice ? », chuchota Lukas.

Mathias se figea contre Lukas : c'était donc pour cela cette marque d'affection, pour que le danois le rassure à propos d'Ice, sur son petit frère qui n'avait pas tellement changé dans l'esprit du norvégien depuis que l'islandais avait été adopté par la famille de Lukas. Pour le scandinave, Ice était toujours resté le gamin de sept ans avec ses grands yeux violets innocents et sa timidité maladive qui le poussait à toujours rester avec Lukas. Et aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, il se rendait compte que son petit ange avait grandi et que désormais, il n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Lukas mais de l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Lukas, mais il devait l'accepter, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne cédait pas la place à Kaoru, Ice serait malheureux et c'était bien ça le problème : Lukas se supportait pas qu'Ice soit malheureux et, à fortiori, d'être la source de ce malheur. Il devait donc s'effacer. Soudain , il sentit deux mains lui prendre le visage et lui relever la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'une paire de lèvres se planquèrent aux siennes et qu'une langue forçait le passage, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné et fougueux. Mathias le relâcha quelques minutes plus tard avant de la plaquer contre lui :

«-Arrête d'angoisser, Lukas. Je sais ce que tu penses : Ice n'a plus besoin de moi, je vais devenir transparent, et tout et tout, lui murmura doucement le blond au creux de l'oreille, Je t'interdis de penser ça. Si tu n'es pas le premier pour Ice, tu es en revanche le premier dans mon cœur et ça ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'es pas un fantôme, tu n'es pas un mur, tu es Lukas Melberg, celui que j'aime et saches que tout le monde pourra te tourner le dos et t'oublier, moi je serais toujours là. Je sais, c'est guimauve et ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais c'est ce que je ressens et je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

-Pff, soupira Lukas tout contre Mathias, Quand tu t'y mets, tu dis des trucs merveilleux, stupide Anko.

-C'est parce que mon amour pour toi me rend poète, rit le danois avant de se prendre un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac, Ouch ça fait mal Lukas !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi ! »

Mathias éclata de rire et attira son petit-ami contre lui, collant encore plus son corps contre le sien, si c'était possible. Il l'embrassa encore, sur ses joues, ses tempes, ses paupières frémissantes, son front et ses lèvres roses qui rougissaient sous les baisers. Il entendait Lukas haletait à chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes et il ne put se retenir de sourire tellement il trouvait cela mignon. Ils finirent par stopper leurs effusions mais restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que Mathias ne soulève Lukas et ne le porte façon princesse pour l'amener à sa chambre -sous les protestations du blond à la mèche bouclée, bien entendu.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Quand Ice se leva le jour suivant, il se plongea directement dans ses devoirs, qui finalement n'étaient si énormes -deux commentaires et quelques exercices seulement. Il fut tellement motivé qu'il termina le tout en une journée, bien content de se libérer 6 jours de repos en plus. Il allait enfin pouvoir se poser dans un coin de la ville pour dessiner et cela, c'était un cadeau ! Mettant un point final à son dernier exercice , il repoussa sa feuille et s'étira comme un chat. Il fit négligemment craquer ses orteils avant de se lever. Il regarda l'heure, s'étonna du fait qu'elle était un peu tardive et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lukas afin de lui demander -et à Mathias aussi, vu qu'il devait sans doute être encore chez eux- ce qu'il voulait manger. Il s'avança donc vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte :

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le...dî-dîner », bégaya Ice, halluciné de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

En face de lui, un Mathias nu comme un ver était assis sur le lit, tenant les hanches d'un Lukas à califourchon sur ses cuisses...et dans le même état que Mathias. Ice resta coi devant cette vision mais il reprit contenance et s'exclama :

«-Mais c'est blague ! Vous ne pouvez même pas attendre que je ne sois pas là pour vous sauter dessus ? Heureusement que j'avais mon casque et de la musique dans les oreilles ! Enfin réjouissez-vous, demain je sors toute la journée pour dessiner vous aurez la maison pour vous deux. Maintenant, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, refermer la porte, mettre mon casque et poussez le volume à fond. Le repas sera dans le frigo. »

Sur ces paroles, Ice tourna les talons et descendit à la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes horriblement gênés...ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer leurs activités, sachant qu'Ice ne les entendrait pas, en plus du fait qu'ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de faire l'amour silencieusement.

En bas, Ice s'activait aux fourneaux, essayant d'oublier les images à contenu très largement...pornographique d'un certain brun et de lui-même qui avaient traversé son esprit quand il avait surpris son frère et son amant. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple et il envisagea très sérieusement l'idée d'aller prendre une douche à l'eau froide. Pour se calmer un peu. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la découpe intensive de ses pommes de terre. Il réussit, grâce à cette technique, à s'empêcher de penser, du moins jusqu'à la fin du repas. * Ah mais c'est pas vrai, arrêtes de penser à ça ! Faut que je me change les idées... Je sais, je vais voir si Hong-Kong est connectée ! Elle pourra sûrement m'aider et ça me fera du bien de parler à une présence féminine, un peu... Enfin je pense... Bah, tant qu'elle peut me faire oublier ces images...* il fit la vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre, se précipitant sur son pc portable pour l'allumer. Il se connecta sur MSN et le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres se fana aussitôt : pas de Hong-Kong, ni même ses amis. Personne.

«-Oh génial, marmonna Ice tout haut, comment je fais moi maintenant ? Parce que si j'attends de tout oublier par moi-même, j'y suis encore dans un mois. Pas moyen de demander à Lukas ou à Mathias, Feliciano est à Rome, Ludwig aussi, Hong-Kong n'est pas là et Kaoru... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le poids de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Car oui, il avait un peu réfléchi la nuit dernière et en avait déduit que ce qui avait énervé le brun, c'était le fait qu'ils aient failli s'embrasser puis qu'Ice dise qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un : Kaoru n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse être cette personne et s'était senti blessé, trahi en tant qu'ami à l'idée qu'Ice l'ai utilisé pour s'entraîner. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu et il devait bien l'avouer, elle le déprimait complètement. Si il ne s'était pas trompé, alors Kaoru le bouderait pendant un moment. Il avait envisagé de lui envoyer un sms, seulement il se doutait bien que l'asiatique n'y répondrait pas. Il avait aussi lui rendre une petite visite mais, là encore, il ne pouvait pas, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où habitait Kaoru. *C'est la tuile, comment je fais pour m'expliquer, moi maintenant ? Je ne peux quand même pas me balader dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que je trouve sa maison ! Il n'a jamais dit à personne où il vivait je crois... Comment je vais faire ? Je suis coincé, putain, et je déteste ! Demain, vu que je sort pour dessiner, je vais faire le tour des endroits où il pourrait être. Ouais je vais faire ça.* réfléchit Ice avant de sourire légèrement : il espérait bien pouvoir parler à Kaoru le lendemain ! Content d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, il passa sa soirée à geeker et n'éteignit son ordinateur qu'à quatre heures du matin.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Les espoirs d'Ice furent déçus : Kaoru n'était nulle part et ne semblait pas décidé à donner un signe de vie. Bon cela ne l'avait pas empêché de passer une bonne journée mais elle aurait pu être encore meilleure s'il avait vu le hong-kongais. Et pour couronner le tout, Hong-Kong n'était toujours pas connectée ! Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne restait que la première semaine à Rome pourtant ! À moins qu'elle n'ait interverti les semaines ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus qu'à passer ses soirées seules, comme un blaireau. Quelle charma,te perspective, heureusement qu'il avait des crayonnés en noir et blanc qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de colorier, cela l'occuperait le temps de trois ou quatre soirs -ou plus, vu qu'il comptait retourner dessiner demain et après-demain. Cependant, il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de vivant, pas à ses feuilles ou à ses pinceaux !

«-C'est fou ce que j'aime ma vie, grommela Ice en coloriant un dessin avec un crayon aquarelle, si je la trouvais compliquée avant, qu'est-ce que je dois dire maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé être un macareux, je ne me serais préoccupé que de trouver à manger ! Ce sera ma prochaine réincarnation tiens, pour la peine. Et je m'appellerai Mr Puffin. »

Il prit brutalement conscience de ses paroles complètement ridicules et il se frappa doucement la tête contre le verre de son bureau. Il repoussa ses créations et tourna la tête pour tomber sur un paysage au fusain, signé d'un « K » dans la coin droit de la feuille. Il soupira, fatigué de tous ces soucis qui lui tombaient dessus. *Si je tiens celui qui a dit « il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions », il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Eh je viens de penser... Quand Kaoru acceptera de me parler, il ne me croira pas si je lui dis que je ne l'utilisais pas, il faut qu'il en ai la preuve... Ça veut dire... que je vais être obligé de lui avouer que je l'aime ? Non, c'est charmant mais si c'est pour me prendre un râteau mémorable, je ne préfère pas. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, je vais y réfléchir... Ok je vais y penser demain* décida-t-il en avisant l'heure sur son téléphone. Il prépara ses crayons et ses carnets à dessins, se dévêtit et se coucha. Il attendit patiemment le sommeil, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il se tourna vers sa commode, pensant aux dessins qui s'y trouvaient, datant de l'époque ou pour évacuer ses rêves, ils devaient les dessiner. Puis il s'endormit.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier_

_In die Falle gehst du ihr_

_In die Augen starrt sie dir_

_Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft_

_Bitte bitte gib mir Gift !_

Un son parasite fit sursauter Kaoru, qui ouvrit brutalement les yeux, s'arrachant à l'écoute de sa chanson -qu'il avait trouvé par hasard bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas cherché à savoir quel genre de musique écoutait un certain blanc...-. Depuis qu'il était rentré soit depuis quatre jours, il n'avait pas lâché internet, essayant d'oublier le désespoir qui l'avait gagné quand Ice avait dit qu'il était amoureux. Et d'un garçon qui n'était pas lui. S'il n'avait pas autant de problème pour exprimer ses émotions, excepté la gêne et quelques autres de la même famille-, il en aurait pleuré. Mais non, il avait préféré se cloîtrer dans sa chambre avec son pc et you tube, refusant de parler à quiconque, même sur MSN. Il avait décidé de sortir de son silence et déjà, quelqu'un lui parlait. Il cliqua sur l'icône MSN et sourit en constatant que c'était Islande.

_«Islande dit : Hong-Kong ! Je t'attendais, j'ai cru que tu avais interverti les semaines ! Comment tu vas ?_

_Hong-Kong dit : Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ta semaine ? Tu étais où ? Et tu y es allé avec lui finalement ?_

_Islande dit : Tu permets que je te raconte tout :3 ?_

_Hong-Kong dit : Vas-y._

_Islande : On est allé à Rome tout les deux en train. Déjà, pendant le trajet, il m'a prêté une de ses oreillettes (je n'avais pas mon casque *boulet*) et il me l'a même installé ^^ ! ensuite on est arrivés chez Feli' -mon meilleur ami- que l'on a trouvé à poil avec son copain xD. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Sans le savoir on s'est tenu la main pendant tout le trajet, parce qu'il m'avait traîné pour ne pas être en retard et on ne s'est pas lâché :3. c'est Feli' qui nous l'a fait remarqué xD. On a dormi ensemble pendant tout le séjour, Feli' n'avait plus que deux draps. Enfin, le premier soir on a pas vraiment dormi, Feli'&Lud' se sont... amusés on va dire ^^'. On a visité Rome et le soir du retour de la ville d'Adriana -belle ville d'ailleurs-, j'avais mal à la cheville et il me l'a massé :D ! il m'a même biser le front pour me dire bonne nuit, et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai embrassé la joue ^/^. ensuite, le jour d'avant le départ, on s'est levé avant les autres, on a été dans la cuisine... et on a failli s'embrasser mais Feli' nous a dérangés ! Et donc, le soir, on a fait un action ou vérité et depuis, il fait la gueule... Je pense qu'il boude parce que, pendant le jeu, j'ai pris vérité et j'ai dû dire si j'aimais une fille -alors que c'est lui que j'aime bordel!- et que je m'entraînais juste, avec lui comme testeur ! Résultat, il ne m'a pas parlé de tout le trajet de retour et c'est silence radio depuis 4 jours... J'ai même fait le tour de tous les endroits où il pourrait être mais rien ! Je suis désespéré, je veux lui parler mais je ne sais même pas où il habite ! Enfin voilà ce qui s'est passé. Et toi ta semaine ? »_

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux à la fin de sa lecture et il relit encore une fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. À moins qu'il n'existe une paire de Feliciano et de Ludwig en double, et qu'il est vécu par coïncidence les mêmes choses que lui, Islande, son ami du forum, celui qui le prenait pour une fille... C'était Ice ? Ice, son islandais adoré, celui qui l'aimait depuis la seconde avec ses doux yeux violets et ses cheveux blancs, et Islande, son confident d'Internet, celui avec lequel il se marrait toujours n'était qu'une seule et même personne ? Il resta sans réaction pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde puis son corps fut traversé de soubresauts et il éclata de rire en constatant le ridicule de la situation -et le fait qu'en un an de dialogue avec Islande, il n'avait jamais compris qui il était ! Malgré ses spasmes de rire, il trouva la force de répondre à Ice :

«-_Hong-Kong : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. C'est mon intuition féminine qui me le dit~ ;3._

_Islande dit : J'espère que tu as raison... Bon faut que j'aille dormir, je suis crevé -_-. See ya !_

_Hong-Kong dit : À la prochaine ! »_

Dés qu'il eut fermé sa fenêtre de conversation, Kaoru sauta sur son portable, fouilla dans son répertoire, trouva le numéro d'Ice et lui envoya un message, le tout en moins de 20 secondes. Ses lèvres s'étirent ensuite en un sourire de pur bonheur et il ne put s'empêcher de relire le sms : « Retrouves-moi demain devant le lycée à 20h, faut que l'on se parle. Pas de problèmes ? »

La réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver : « Ok je serais là. ». Il avait hâte d'être demain soir !

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Lukas ?, appela Ice. Son frère leva les yeux de son livre.

-Hm ?

-Il faut que je retrouve Kaoru ce soir à 20 heures, y'a pas de problèmes ?, se risque le nordique.

-Non, vas-y si tu veux, répondit platement Lukas.

-Euh, d'accord merci, fit Ice avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Mat' ?, apostropha Lukas.

-J'arrive !, déclara une voix venant la cuisine, Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à prévenir ?, interrogea le norvégien, qui avait replongé dans son bouquin.

-Hein ?

-Ice retrouve Kaoru, ce soir à 20 heures. Tu ne devais pas prévenir une certaine Liechtenstein si ça arrivait ?

-Si... Tu t'en souvenais ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Maintenant envoies-lui un texto avant d'oublier, stupide Anko. Et surtout ne me rappelle jamais ce que j'ai fait, je maintiens que ce petit crétin de Kaoru ne mérite pas mon lillebror... Un jour je lui ferais la peau...

-Oui mon général !, clama Christensen en envoyant le-dit texto. Son portable vibra et il lut la réponse avant que Lukas ne la lise à son tour.

-Alea jacta est, je suppose, souffla le blond, il revient en larmes, je vais personnellement démolir ce sale chinois...

-Ne t'en fais pas va, tout va bien se passer, le rassura Mathias.

-Il y a intérêt, sinon Kaoru est un homme mort.

-Attention, Terminator est là !

-Ta gueule, stupide danois ! »

À l'étage au-dessus, Ice comptait les heures, étalé sur son lit.

«-Bon surtout, j'évite de stresser, dit-il à voix haute, je respire un grand coup avant d'arriver devant lui, je pense à mes paroles avant de l'ouvrir, et surtout je ne bégaye pas ! Quant aux rougissements, si je pouvais me contrôler sur ce point-là, je l'aurais déjà fait... Et surtout, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve sinon il ne va pas me prendre au sérieux. Bon sang, j'espère qu'il va m'écouter, je n'ai pas envie de foirer ! Si jamais il refuse définitivement de me pardonner, surtout je ne dois pas avoir l'air trop affecté, sinon Lukas va faire un massacre ! Je le connais, on va retrouver Kaoru en chair à saucisse si je finis avec le cœur en miettes !... Eh mais quelle heure il est ? Quoi, 19h30 ? Ah c'est vrai, Mathias était dans la cuisine tout à l'heure... Je n'ai pas dû voir passer le temps...Et ça veut dire que le rendez-vous avec Kaoru se rapproche de plus en plus ! En plus je ne peux même pas décommander, de un parce que ce serait lâche, de deux parce qu'il faudrait lui donner une bonne raison et de trois, un jour je devrais quand même tout expliquer. Pas moyen de fuir donc... Ah j'angoisse !, s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le visage avec son coussin.

-Iceouney, à table~, brailla la voix puissante de Mathias au rez-de-chaussée.

-Arrête de me donner des surnoms débiles !

-Ça, jamais !

-Mais quel crétin quand il s'y met celui-là... », marmonna Ice en descendant les escaliers.

Il prit place à la table et mangea en silence, préférant écouter le monologue de Mathias -une vraie pipelette celui-là quand il s'y mettait. Au moins son bavardage incessant avait eu pour effet de faire oublier son stress à Ice et cela, l'islandais lui en était très reconnaissant. Cependant, il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Il salua donc les deux autres hommes et sortit de la maison. Lukas se posta à la fenêtre et, dés qu'Ice fut hors de son champ, il croisa les doigts. Son amant, un peu étonné, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

«-Tu croises les doigts pour que tout se passe bien ou pour ne pas qu'il se fasse agresser ?

-Les deux, répliqua Lukas avant de s'arracher à la contemplation de la route et de sortir de la cuisine, tu attends quoi pour me suivre ?, lança-t-il à Mathias avec un regard entendu.

-Te suivre où ?... Oh je comprends~, susurra le blond, je viens immédiatement~.

-Ne te méprends pas, je veux juste regarder un film ! Pervers ! »

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Ice pour arriver devant le lycée – il ne vivait pas loin, ce qui signifiait présence obligatoire les jours de neige, les jours de grèves et impossibilité d'annuler un rendez-vous sous prétexte que la distance était trop grande... Il regarda son portable : 20 heures tapantes. Bien, bien, il ne pouvait plus fuir à présent... Ô joie. Il entendit soudain des pas à sa gauche et il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait de Kaoru. *Il a l'air plus disposé que la dernière fois* nota Ice. Il en profita pour prendre la parole :

«-Salut...Hum, faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant le séjour. Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je crois que tu n'as pas...

-Tu ne préférerais aller parler ailleurs ?, on va se les geler si on reste ici.

-Euh si tu veux. On va chez toi, si ce n'est pas trop loin ?

-C'est à dix minutes à pied.

-Allons-y alors... »

Complètement stoppé dans son élan, Ice ne put que suivre l'autre lycéen en silence. Ils finirent par arriver devant une maison de plein pied, ressemblant à un mélange entre une maison traditionnelle chinoise et japonaise. Elle était asse grande, joliment décorée à l'extérieur, avec une bande d'environ 10 mètres de gazon tout autour de la maison.

«-C'est ici, annonça Kaoru en s'avançant dans l'allée.

-C'est très joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est, le papier sur ta porte ?

-Une note de Mei-Ling, ils sont partis au cinéma pendant que j'allais te chercher.

-Désolé, s'excusa Ice une fois à l'intérieur tout en enlevant ses chaussures, tu aurais sans doute préféré te joindre à eux.

-Non, rétorqua Kaoru, catégorique, si je t'ai invité c'est pour que l'on parle. J'irai voir un film une prochaine fois. Tu peux continuer ce que tu avais commencé devant le lycée, s'il te plaît ?, demanda Kaoru une fois arrivée dans sa chambre et après qu'Ice se soit assis sur son lit.

-Oui donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je... je ne t'ai pas utilisé comme tu as dû le penser. Je sais, ça a dû ressembler à un jeu pour toi, mais ce n'était pas un jeu, je te le jure !

-Alors c'était quoi ?

-C'était... C'était... pas un jeu. C'était tout sauf un jeu. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à ce rendez-vous, c'est pour pouvoir éclaircir tout ça. Si tu n'as pas de questions, je vais partir maintenant, déclara Ice en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une main attrape son poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu aimais, souligna le brun.

-Pou-pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est...hem...

-Alors ?

-Il s'appelle...K-k...

-J'attends.

-MAIS BORDEL TU VAS ME LAISSER LE TEMPS ? C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME SOMBRE CRÉTIN, TOI ET TOI SEUL ! LÀ, T'ES CONTENT ?, hurla Ice, enragé.

-Plus que jamais », souffla Kaoru.

Il attira Ice contre lui et l'emprisonna au creux de ses bras. Ice, abasourdi, bégaya faiblement :

«-Que-que quoi ?

-Moi aussi je peux te l'avouer maintenant : Je t'aime. Depuis la seconde. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai espéré que tu me dises ses mots. Bon peut-être un peu moins violemment mais ça marche quand même.

-Tu-tu m'aimes ? Pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?, murmura Ice avec une voix de petit garçon.

-Oui je t'aime et je ne plaisante pas. Et je vais te le prouver. »

Il prit le visage de l'islandais entre ses mains et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta à deux centimètres des lèvres d'Ice et chuchota :

«-Je peux ?

-Je ne vois même pas ce que tu attends. »

L'asiatique sourit légèrement avant de se rapprocher et d'effleurer les lèvres de son amoureux. Il pouffa doucement en voyant l'air de totale incompréhension d'Ice et recommença son petit jeu d'effleurement une bonne dizaine de fois, frustrant à chaque fois un peu plus le pauvre nordique, qui finit par émettre une sorte de très faible gémissement plaintif pour que Kaoru se décide enfin l'embrasser. Ce dernier accéda à sa demande et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne tenta rien de plus, embrassant tendrement Ice qui répondit avec plaisir. Ils finirent par se séparer et se sourirent puis, sans prévenir, le blanc sauta sur son désormais petit ami, enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit. Ice serra Kaoru avec force, la tête enfouie dans son cou et refusa de le lâcher.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Si jamais je te lâche, tu disparaîtras et je serais tout seul. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un rêve, alors je te tiens, dit Ice, la voix un peu étouffée par la position de sa tête, à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

-Toi quand tu as décidé quelque chose, tu t'y tiens ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Faut-il que je te pince pour que tu comprennes ou que je t'embrasse à nouveau ?

-Je préférerais un baiser.

-À vos ordres, princesse.

-je ne suis pas une prinmmh ! »

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans les lèvres qui couvrirent les siennes. Une langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche et un ballet, passionné commença alors entre les deux organes. Un filet de salive coula le long du menton d'Ice, qui passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux de Kaoru tandis que ce dernier caressait doucement son dos et ses hanches. Aucun des deux ne voulait stopper le baiser, même si le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Ils agrippèrent un peu plus fort, s'embrassèrent avec plus de fougue et ne brisèrent leur étreinte que quand ils furent à deux doigts de l'asphyxie. Ils se regardèrent, haletants et les yeux brumeux puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et ne lâchèrent plus. Leurs mains glissaient le long de leur corps, au milieu d'une symphonie de soupirs et de légers gémissements, effleurant la peau cachée par un tee-shirt trop encombrant. Perdus dans leurs baisers, ils laissèrent leurs mains agir toutes seules, attrapant entre leurs doigts et découvrant doucement l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux torses nus, collés l'un à l'autre, frissonnant tous deux sous les caresses timides- qui s'enhardirent au fur et à mesure- contrastant grandement avec la passion qu'ils mettaient dans leurs embrassades. Kaoru glissa une jambe entre celles d'Ice et l'attira encore plus à lui, glissant ses doigts sur les fesses du blanc. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, puisqu'il jouait « innocemment » avec le bouton du jean de Kaoru, s'amusant avec l'élastique du boxer du brun quand il eut défait le jean. Le hong-kongais, sentant que cela commençait à déraper méchamment, s'arracha aux lèvres rougies d'Ice et murmura :

«-Arrête... On a le temps, on n'est pas obligés de le faire maintenant... »

Ice le regarda de ses iris violettes voilés par l'attente et -Kaoru n'aurait jamais cru cela possible de sa part- la luxure. *Sexy. Horriblement sexy* pensa l'asiatique en sentant son sous-vêtement le serrer douloureusement. Ice dut le sentir puisqu'il sourit avec un air entendu et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille l'autre lycéen, qu'il en profita pour mordiller un peu :

«-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contre, tu sais ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser depuis un an et demi. Je suis prêt, Kaoru. Je veux le faire ici et maintenant, avec toi. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...

-Tu ne veux pas me faire mal, c'est ça ? Saches que même si tu y mettais toute la douceur du monde, j'aurais mal quand même. Mais là, présentement, je m'en fous complètement. S'il te plaît », supplia-t-il à son oreille.

La voix abominablement désirable d'Ice, conjuguée à sa main qui venait de survoler une zone très au Sud, eurent raison de Kaoru. Il embrassa à nouveau Ice, puis il laissa sa bouche partir à la découverte du corps de l'islandais, parsemant son cou et son torse de baisers papillons. Ses lèvres remontèrent ensuite vers la jonction de l'épaule et du cou, endroit où Ice avait eu le plus de réactions que ses mains titillaient deux billes roses, arrachant à Ice une série de petits soupirs absolument adorables du point vue de Kaoru. Au moment où il commença à sucer la peau pâle offerte à lui, Ice se tendit, laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres et ses mains -qui parcouraient le dos de Kaoru- se crispèrent sur ses épaules. *Sensible ici, on dirait. Je m'en souviendrai* nota mentalement le brun. Il continua de lécher la zone érogène, avant de céder la place à ses dents et de mordiller la peau. En réponse à cela, Ice gémit à nouveau et descendit ses mains vers une bosse fort reconnaissable qu'il se mit à masser, souriant du souffle coupé que cela avait provoqué chez Kaoru. Celui-ci décida d'en faire de même mais il baissa aussi le boxer d'Ice et prit son membre en main. Ice émit un petit cri de surprise qui se mua en une série de long soupirs quand Kaoru bougea sa main. L'asiatique se plaça au-dessus de lui et recommença ses mouvements, faisant trembler son amant dessous lui.

«-Colle-toi à moi... Je veux pas que tu sois si loin... »

Kaoru accéda à sa demande et s'étendit sur lui, jouant avec ses lèvres, les embrassant, les léchant, les mordant tandis que sa main prenant un tempo plus rapide. Ice se cambra en gémissant et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kaoru. Il haletait, sa poitrine se levait et s'affaissait rapidement, et de sa gorge sortait un flot continu de soupirs, de souffles parfois entrecoupés de demandes. Cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser Kaoru faire tout, c'est pourquoi il décrocha une des mains qui partit explorer de nouveaux horizons, s'accordant avec le rythme de celle de Kaoru. Le brun gémit à son tour et enterra son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Ice, étonné mais heureux de la participation du blanc.

C'était un véritable concert de gémissements dans la chambre. Ils étaient rouges, la salive glissaient lentement le long de leur menton, les yeux à demis-clos étaient voilés par le plaisir et pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu s'arrêter. C'était trop bon. Ils sentaient leur peau se frotter l'une à l'autre, ils n'entendaient que la voix de leur némésis gémir, quémander, murmurer et ils tremblaient légèrement, perdus dans leur plaisir. C'est bien simple, si quelqu'un était venu leur annoncer la fin du monde ou une attaque nucléaire, ils n'auraient pas bougé. Ils avaient rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là depuis plus d'un an et demi, deux et demi dans le cas de Kaoru. Ils avaient joué la comédie, cachant leurs sentiments, prenant chaque matin le masque de l'ami, espérant pouvoir un jour tenir l'autre dans ses bras. Maintenant que c'était la cas, ils n'allaient pas se lâcher.

Ice se sentit soudainement partir et il tenta de prévenir Kaoru :

«-A-arrête ! Pas maintenant ! »

En guise de réponse, il ne reçut qu'un gémissement étouffé, prouvant que le brun était au même point que le nordique. Ils ralentirent doucement la cadence, reprenant leur souffle pour la suite. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur jean et de leur boxer, qu'ils avaient encore. Ice passa sa main sous l'oreiller et buta dans quelque chose. Il prit ce qu'il y avait et regarda ce que c'était : du lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Avec une note écrite dans une langue qu'il supposait être du chinois. Il jeta un coup d'œil agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcils à un Kaoru gêné :

«-Ils aiment mettre des bouts de papier partout, chez toi non ?

-Excuse, c'est Mei-Ling...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était inutile de toute façon.

-Qui aurait pu croire que sous ce visage d'ange se cachait un tel être, commenta Kaoru tout en attrapant le lubrifiant et en s'en tartinant les doigts.

-Oses me dire que tu vas t'en plainMMH !, gémit Ice en sentant une phalange s'insinuer en lui.

-Pardon, j'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excusa Kaoru en rajoutant quand même un doigt.

-Ça fait pas malAH !...ngh~ »

Si le hong-kongais lui avait dit quelque chose, Ice ne l'avait pas entendu : Tout son être était concentré sur ces deux doigts en lui qui exécutaient un mouvement de ciseaux. Cela ne faisait vraiment mal, c'était juste... bizarre. Sentir ces deux corps étrangers était inhabituel mais pas de quoi en hurler à la mort, cela tiraillait juste. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand il les sentit s'enfoncer encore plus, semblant chercher quelque chose. Oui, bon il n'avait pas excessivement mal mais cela ne faisait pas du bien pour autant ! Une vague brûlante le traversa soudain et il en eut le souffle coupé :

«Qu'est-ce que... ?, commença-t-il.

-Trouvé », répondit tout simplement Kaoru avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Ice et d'appuyer.

L'islandais émit un cri étouffé, s'arc-boutant comme un arc. *Oh...mon...Dieu* fut sa dernière pensée avant que sa raison ne se mette en pause. Dés que Kaoru titilla à nouveau ce point, Ice ne fut plus qu'un corps agité de soubresauts et déchiré par les cris. Ses doigts griffèrent la peau des omoplates de Kaoru pour trouver un ancrage dans le monde réel, laissant quatre traînées de sang rubis. Mais cela, ni Kaoru, ni Ice ne s'en soucia, l'un contemplant son amant perdu dans le plaisir -et se retenant de le prendre dans l'instant-, l'autre à des années-lumières de cette chambre, visitant un nouveau monde complètement inconnu. Des larmes s'accumulaient en bordure de ses yeux, prêtes à rouler sur son visage carmin, fendu en deux par un bouche grande ouverte qui laissait échapper cri sur cris, parfois remplacé par de longs gémissements. Kaoru décida d'ajouter un troisième doigt, se doutant bien que deux ne seraient pas suffisant pour le préparer convenablement.

Quand il sentit le troisième rejoindre ses compatriotes, Ice s'arqua et gémit. Mais pas de plaisir cette fois. De douleur pure. Il était quasiment sûr que si on lui avait cassé tous les os de la main avec un marteau, cela n'aurait pas fait aussi mal. Néanmoins, c'était une étape obligatoire c'est pour cela qu'il essaya de se détendre. Le brun, en voyant la détresse de son petit ami, l'embrassa doucement, tendrement et il tenta de retrouver ce fameux point qui envoyait Ice dans les nuages. Il finit par le retrouver et recommença à le toucher, appuyer dessus. Ice cria à nouveau tandis que la douleur s'atténuait progressivement pour finir par s'estomper, après plusieurs minutes néanmoins. Le plaisir que lui procurait ces doigts était à nouveau là, au grand bonheur d'Ice qui repartit dans son autre monde. Quant à Kaoru, il se retenait désespérément de ne pas sauter sur le nordique : il voulait que l'autre lui dise qu'il était prêt. Cela arriva quelques minutes plus tard, quand Ice réussit à formuler quelque chose, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements:

«-Kao-chan... C'est pas tes doigts... que je veux !, haleta-t-il »

Le-dit « Kao-chan » tiqua légèrement à l'entente du surnom mais passa outre. Il retira ses doigts avec précaution, arrachant un gémissement de déception à Ice, puis écarta les jambes du scandinave, qui les passa autour de ses hanches. Il se positionna à l'entrée après avoir mis le préservatif et le lubrifiant mais se stoppa, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de la part de l'islandais :

«-Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?, demanda Kaoru.

-Oui, soupira Ice avec une appréhension beaucoup grande qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Si tu veux arrêter, surtout dis-le moi. »

Sur ces mots Kaoru commença lentement à pénétrer Ice. Ce dernier se crispa immédiatement, s'agrippant avec force aux draps. Il avait mal, horriblement mal, comme si on le coupait en deux de l'intérieur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et les premiers gémissements de douleur se firent entendre, tandis que Kaoru continuait d'avancer. C'était absolument horrible et il ne voyait pas comment une douleur pareille pourrait se transformer en plaisir plus tard. Au-dessus de lui, un certain hong-kongais regardait avec une culpabilité grandissante le visage tordu par la douleur de son amant. S'il n'y avait pas le risque de lui faire encore plus mal, il se serait déjà retiré et excusé. Il se stoppa quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus avancer et attendit qu'Ice lui donne le signal, le distrayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait en l'embrassant ou en caressant son membre quelque peu délaissé.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, Ice bougea légèrement les hanches, signe qu'il était prêt. Certes il avait encore mal mais ils n'allaient pas attendre indéfiniment... Il croisa les jambes autour de Kaoru et hocha positivement la tête quand le brun lui jeta une œillade inquiète. L'asiatique commença donc à se mouvoir lentement, prêt à s'arrêter à tout instant. Pour l'instant le visage d'Ice n'était toujours pas détendu, il ne bougerait donc pas plus vite. De toute façon, il aurait eu du mal car Ice était tellement serré que même doucement, il n'avait aucune liberté de mouvements. Et avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il arrive à se contrôler : en effet, l'anneau de muscles exerçait sur son érection une pression tout bonnement délicieuse et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà accéléré le rythme. Mais il y avait Ice, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire du mal -bien que cela est l'air mal parti pour l'instant. Donc il se retenait, attendant un signal. Au fur et à mesure des lents va-et-viens de Kaoru dans son corps, Ice se détendit et il finit par laisser échapper de petits gémissements. Il attrapa le visage du brun aux yeux dorés entre ses mains.

«-Plus vite ! », quémanda-t-il à l'oreille de son amant avant de lui voler un baiser.

Kaoru accéda à sa demande et les allés et venus devinrent plus rapides. Une sorte de miaulement étouffé par une paire de lèvres s'échappa du blanc, faisant sourire le hong-kongais contre la bouche de l'autre. Mû par une sorte d'instinct, Ice appela à nouveau Kaoru :

«-Ka-kao...chan~! Plus-plus...fort aaahn~ !

-À tes ordres _tian shi, _chuchota « Kao-chan ». Il sortit complètement puis reprit Ice avec force, touchant une boule de nerfs qui avait déjà été titillé auparavant.

-Continue~ », gémit le lycéen en se cambrant et en s'accrochant aux épaules de son petit ami.

Kaoru s'appliqua dés lors à taper au même endroit à chaque coups de riens, laissant échapper des cris de plaisir couverts par ceux d'Ice, tellement aiguës qu'il était presque sûr qu'il allait finir muet. C'était bien simple, ils ne pensaient plus, ils laissaient leurs corps parler pour eux. Ils n'écoutaient que cette envie d'absorber l'autre, de bouger avec lui, de ne faire qu'un jusqu'au bouquet final...

Ils ne surent pas pendant combien de temps s'était passé depuis le début : une éternité, 10 minutes, une heure ? Ice se sentit au bord de l'explosion : il avait chaud, il tremblait et les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait se rapprochaient de plus en plus, de même que ses suppliques. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Kaoru quand il se sentit partir, notant que ce dernier en faisant de même sur ses poignets. Il ne hurla pas, il émit un souffle et se bloqua complètement. Il rejeta sa tête, les yeux fermés sur un plafond d'étoiles et il entendit à peine son prénom quand le le brun jouit à son tour. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase cohérente, n'arrivait même plus à bouger la tête. La seule chose qu'il réussit à penser ce fut un mot : Wahou. Il sentit Kaoru se retirer, ce qui lui donna immédiatement froid, et il l'entendit jeter à la poubelle ce qui devait être le préservatif. Ice le prit ensuite dans ses bras pour l'allonger à côté de lui et il rabattit la couette sur eux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kaoru et se cala contre son torse tandis que l'autre le serrait contre lui. Ils haletaient toujours, pas encore remis de leur orgasme dévastateur.

«-Je t'aime Ice, lui chuchota Kaoru, en sueur, en lui effaçant des doigts les dernières larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime », lui répondit Ice avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes plus tard après un dernier baiser.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

_7 ans plus tard._

_«-_C'est bon Ice, le dernier carton est défait !, clama la voix de Kaoru.

-Merci, Kaoru ! Le dîner est prêt tu viens ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un plat que notre nouvelle voisine m'a donné. C'est typique d'ici apparemment.

-Canadien en somme.

-Quelle perspicacité, Kao-chan, se moqua gentiment.

-Moque-toi, princesse. Et avant que tu ne répondes, tu as été princesse pour moi _cette nuit-là,_ rétorqua Kaoru.

Mouché, Ice ne put qu'émettre qu'un « tch » avant de baisser les yeux vers son plat. Kaoru, lui, regarda le blanc de 24 ans maintenant. 7 ans qu'ils fêtaient chaque anniversaire ensemble, depuis le jours où ils s'étaient réveillés -ou plutôt s'étaient fait réveillés par les cris hystériques de Mei-Ling - après avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils venaient d'emménager au Canada pour leur travail, soit chargé de mission à l'international et professeur de français (et aussi d'islandais à l'ILOB). Il en avait vécu des moments ensembles, des plus drôles comme quand Kaoru avait avoué être Hong-Kong et qu'Ice s'était carrément évanoui, jusqu'au plus émouvant... les yeux de Kaoru furent attirés par un éclat doré sur la main gauche d'Ice. Sur la main gauche, à l'annulaire trônait une bague datant d'il y a un an, soit la date de leur dernière visite au Canada. Ils s'étaient mariés tous les deux, dans la plus stricte intimité et avait mis tout le monde devant le fait accompli -la tête de Lukas avait été particulièrement drôle d'ailleurs. Et aujourd'hui, ils s'établissaient définitivement ici, comme un petit couple déjà rodé à la vie à deux et n'attendant qu'une chose, des enfants. *Ouais bon, les enfants, ça ne va pas être possible je pense* se dit Kaoru en pouffant doucement.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Ice.

-Rien, rien. Je me dis juste que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai. »

Ice rougit en grommelant un « idiot » et se replongea dans son assiette. Kaoru sourit en constatant que l'islandais était resté aussi réceptif à ses « niaiseries » comme il les nommait, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de l'embrasser, caressant doucement l'anneau.

_Oui unis..._

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._


	3. Omake Time !

**Titre : ** Forum.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Islande/Ice, Hong-Kong/Kaoru et des voisins xD. HongIce of course~~

Hi girls (y'a-t-il un mec qui me le lit franchement?), j'ai eu une petite idée de chapitre bonus donc je l'ai écrit~~~. Attention, connerie à l'état pure xD.

* * *

><p>It's Omake time !<p>

«-Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pochette ? C'est à toi Ice ?

-Laquelle ? Je ne pense pas, je les ai toutes mises sur mon bureau...

-Attends je l'ouvre... Euh... C'est quoi ces dessins pornos ? C'est à toi ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Menteur, il y a ta signature ! Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu ne comptes pas publier notre vie sexuelle tout de même ?

-Mais arrêtes de dire des conneries, en plus ces dessins datent du lycée ! C'était pour évacuer certains rêves... Eh mais où vas-tu ?

-La fille de notre voisine est fan de Boy's Love, elle sera ravie de les avoir je suppose.

-Eh mais ! Kaoru reviens ici ! Lâches ça, laisses cette pauvre gamine en dehors de ça ! KAORU REVIENS ICI !

-Bonjour, c'est votre voisin, Kaoru Cheng, votre fille est là ? J'ai quelque chose pour elle !

-KAORU REDONNES ÇA !

-KYAAAA, merci monsieur Kaoru ! Je vais les montrer à mes copines dés demain !

-Mais de rien.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! KAORU PRÉPARES-TOI À MOURIR ! »

* * *

><p>Oh mon Dieu que c'est con xD. Avis ?<p> 


End file.
